


重子迷踪

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 侦探AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang





	1. Chapter 1

　　重子迷踪   侦探AU  
　　   
　　（一）  
　　如果此时此刻让欧比旺·肯诺比来说，他很难表述清楚这一天究竟是好是坏。  
　　气温并不会热得发慌，但也远不到宜人的程度，艳阳确实高照，又冷不丁的不断刮风，对人类来讲并没有多难忍受，可想必街边的甜栗树有不同意见。  
　　至于他自己的心情，说不上好也说不上坏，那桩在他案头纠缠了近一个月的案子总算在几个小时之前有了结果，他也拿到了崭新崭新顶顶称手的一叠现钞，算是对他这整个月里不辞劳苦的补偿。  
　　这种最后拿的钱像心理治疗费多过劳务费的案子还是少接为好。  
　　私家侦探在办公室的台阶下磕了磕新鞋的鞋跟，看看手表，对着玻璃门拨弄了一下头发，才抬脚往楼上走，他懒得等电梯，六层并不难爬。  
　　他租下这个小房间充作办公室已经快一年半了，租金足够便宜，地段还不错，水电全免厕所共用，唯一的问题是面积有点不够，安放了桌椅之后，档案柜和长沙发只能二选一，更别提隔出一间接待室来。街对面同行的豪华事务所，接待室里配着能让人陷进去的皮面沙发，同色系地毯和窗帘，茶桌上摆着刷洗得干干净净的水晶烟灰缸，花瓶里鲜花常开，还有打扮得干净利索的秘书为你端上足够充门面的手磨咖啡，忙碌的助手们进进出出时不忘点头致意“侦探马上回来”“您请稍坐，不介意的话和我说说看，让我们快点解决您的麻烦。”  
　　多么专业。  
　　就算是我自己，看过这边办公室的破门脸之后，也指定会鞋跟一旋，走到街对面的事务所去。  
　　这就是为什么欧比旺感觉意外，从没有人愿意提前到来后还站在走廊里等，况且这对新主顾看起来连街对面都不会亲自踏足，侦探们又不是不提供上门服务。  
　　“贝尔·奥加纳。”来人向他伸出右手：“我相信昨天已经向您预约过，这是内人布雷哈。”欧比旺赶紧跨前一步与他握手，并低头看了一眼手表，他并没有错过预约时间：“是的，我这里地方挺小的，请坐吧，请坐，咖啡还是茶？”  
　　“不必忙，肯诺比先生，或许可以快一点开始。”奥加纳夫妇在他逼仄的办公室中坐下来，两把椅子其中的一把发出了些不祥的响动，而奥加纳先生纹丝未动，他的注意力全在手里拿着的公文包上，无论那里面装着什么，都比屁股底下咯吱作响的椅子更加重要。  
　　欧比旺在桌上摊开他的工作笔记，比起可以随时删改的电子记录，他更相信自己亲笔写成的白纸黑字。“事先声明。”他顿了顿笔尖，观察着这对和他办公室里陈旧装潢格格不入的老夫妇：“我不办离婚案子。”  
　　“……我想我们不会需要这项服务。”奥加纳先生好像并没有被冒犯到，只是向着奥加纳夫人的方向略微侧了侧头，勉强挤出了一个礼貌的微笑，随即打开手上的公文包，取出一份资料夹：“我们打算雇佣你寻人。”一张照片推到了欧比旺面前，这是一个年轻女孩的正面照片，大约二十岁上下，可能是用于入学申请拍摄的，她穿着规矩的中学制服，笑盈盈的盯着镜头，眼睛又圆又亮，深栗色的头发精心梳理过，脸颊旁边有几缕没有抚平的发卷，非常漂亮。  
　　“你们能告诉我些什么？”欧比旺小心的拿起照片，相纸已经泛黄，女孩的穿着打扮也有些过时，她现在不会是照片里的年纪。  
　　“这是帕德梅·奥加纳。”奥加纳夫人略微向前俯身：“我的女儿，她失踪了。”欧比旺一言不发的看着照片，他已经预感到这会是个棘手的案子，果不其然，奥加纳夫人随即补充：“十六年前，在联邦理工大学。”  
　　“联邦理工在纳布市。”欧比旺摸了摸嘴唇，纳布很远，他需要长途出差，况且这么久远很可能导致调查不出什么东西，没法结案。  
　　“钱不是问题。”奥加纳先生将资料夹搁上桌面，向一侧打开，那里面整齐的收集着大大小小的文件和剪报，还有额外几张照片，顶上面的一张，女孩儿坐在草地上看向镜头，戴着一个漂亮的花环，笑起来比照在她身上的阳光还要灿烂：“无论结案与否，我们都会足额支付相关费用。”  
　　“这可以迟些再说。”只是简短的一瞥，欧比旺就注意到了资料中不断出现的关键字眼，“十尸十一命”“离奇血案”“警局喋血”媒体创造出了令人叹为观止的耸动标题，多看一眼都觉得反胃：“具体发生了什么？”  
　　事情与一名隐藏多年的连环杀手有关——“摩尔”。根据警方的调查，这个自称“摩尔”的男人，在至少二十年的时间里，横跨三个州，杀害了最少十名青年男女，这仅仅只是已经寻找到尸体，摩尔本人愿意供述并认罪的数量，警方估算，至少还有十五名失踪人口属于可能的受害者，其中就包括帕德梅·奥加纳，她是最早期的失踪人员之一。但臭名昭著的连环杀手并不打算再开金口，拖延博弈了超过七个月后，法庭下达了死刑判决，自那之后他就不再为警方提供任何可用的线索，调查工作就此停滞。  
　　这很难归咎于警方无能，摩尔和大部分连环杀手不同，他没有固定的作案时间，没有行凶舒适区，没有特别的杀人手法，从不挑衅警方，从不和开屏的孔雀一样炫耀自己的所作所为，甚至找不到选择受害人的动机，就像暗夜里的幽灵一样隐藏身形并泰然处之。他躲避监控探头，规划行凶路线，妥善处理尸体，随机变更地点，从不做无用的事情，譬如愚蠢的在每一具尸体上留下扑克牌之类的标记。非常长的一段时间，警方都没有将非连续发生的失踪案和连环杀手联系起来，摩尔被抓捕完全出于客观原因，他在自己的脸上和身上刺上了完全覆盖皮肤表面的诡异纹身，脸部更是血红一片，这种个人风格鲜明的图案除了令人过目不忘，在监控探头中也格外好辨认，特别是当有这么一个人出现在多个犯罪现场附近时。  
　　可以想象，摩尔被逮捕并宣布其所作所为的时候，媒体的沸腾程度，但更加激动的，无疑是那些失踪少年的亲人，有十个不幸的家庭得到了那么一点幸运，警方找到了十具被抛弃在同一个隐蔽地点的尸体，从而使摩尔低头认罪，或者说，这个浑身被刺青覆盖，表情模糊的男人一直在等待身陷囹圄的时刻到来。  
　　而其他人的不幸还在持续。  
　　“……我们试过了所有的方法。”奥加纳夫人紧紧的抓着椅子的扶手：“我们找了无数据说能够让摩尔开口的人，承诺向摩尔提供金钱、最好的律师、甚至政治庇护，我们从中运作使死刑执行时间尽可能拖延，威逼利诱、哭泣恳求，只要摩尔供出帕德梅的下落，或者仅仅提供那么一点点线索，让我知道她身在何方……”奥加纳夫人用一方手帕掩住了双眼，肩膀微微颤抖着。  
　　“正如剪报里所说，上个月，摩尔已经坐上电椅，他把秘密带下了地狱。”奥加纳先生揽住了哭泣的妻子，成功的维持着情绪平静，但说出地狱一词时几近咬牙切齿：“肯诺比先生，这就是委托内容，找到我们的女儿，我最亲爱的小女儿……无论她是否还活着。这件事缠绕了我们十六年，希望你能替我们找到答案。”  
　　“为什么找上我？”欧比旺其实隐隐约约猜到了原因，这正是他最不愿接触的一类委托：“让警方做他们该做的事情更好。”  
　　“你名声在外，肯诺比先生。”这对老夫妇紧握着彼此的手，已经远不像刚刚踏进办公室时那样矜持和体面，这是两个已经丧失了大部分希望的老人：“你名声在外，对于那些悬案，那些没有任何人生还的案子，你能看到常人所看不见的东西。”  
　　“那我们来谈谈收费的问题。”外面流传的胡言乱语终于给他引来了麻烦，他对这个案子的感觉非常不好，而过往的经验表明，他的第六感往往非常准确：“寻人的案件一般按小时收费，我收150元一个小时，但可以放宽到每天1000元。食宿和交通费另算，如果有给知情人士的额外支出也另算，金额太高的话我会提前致电商议，不过声明一下，不支出这些费用往往会造成更大的麻烦。调查结束之后，额外支付2万元的劳务费，案子拖延超过一个月，无论是否结案，再收2万。同时，如果成功结案的话，我要10万元。”欧比旺将资料夹推到一边，重重地往椅背上一靠，眼都不眨的报出了一连串数字。作为侦探费用，这无疑是个天价，奥加纳夫妇虽然可以轻松支付，但足够让自己看起来像个趁火打劫的贪婪混蛋，假如客户还保有一丝丝理智的话，都会立即离开，到街对面或者警局去实现他们的委托请求，或者是至少讨价还价一下，让他可以名正言顺的拒绝委托。  
　　但侦探很明显低估了奥加纳夫妇的绝望程度，在沉默的眼神交流后，奥加纳先生神情平静的答应了下来，既不因为急切让人起敲诈的心思，又不因为拖延显得吝啬让人提不起精神做事：“我们可以先支付第一个礼拜的费用，希望你尽快开始调查。”  
　　 


	2. 2

　　（二）  
　　职业私家侦探的常规调查是怎样开始的？欧比旺很清楚，可惜他不是那种“专业”的类型，坐在案头给各路关系人打打电话，让助手去跑跑腿，弄出厚厚一叠子有的没的的资料，为了尾款无论最终结果如何都强行结案，他做不来。  
　　他不认识什么高官巨贾手眼通天的人物，顶多和本市街上的巡警处得不错，不会因为大半夜在外面闲逛被当成醉汉抓进拘留所，也更倾向于自己跑腿以确保弄来的是第一手资料，不是说所有私家侦探都会被愚弄，但有这个可能性，人和人的关系很微妙，很难猜到有求必应的线人心里有些什么小九九。  
　　这也和他没钱雇个助手有关。  
　　所以现在他孤身一人出现在千里之外的纳布市中心，从汽车旅馆租到一间破破烂烂客房，叼着一支从没点燃过的卷烟，思考着要怎么弄到16年前的尘封档案。他还有很多活计要做，根据奥加纳夫妇提供的资料，帕德梅在纳布市上到了大学三年级，第四年支离破碎，查清她具体的失踪时间会对案子有许多帮助。  
　　奥加纳夫妇手中的资料确实很完备，他们的钱有一部分还是没白花，能检索到的相关信息基本都在资料夹里被一一罗列打印出来，附上地址和好几份结案分析，可惜无论哪一份都对帕德梅身在何方语焉不详，欧比旺认可其中一份的结论，根据摩尔当年出没的轨迹，女孩如果遇害，必定被藏在凶案现场不远的地方，半天足够往返，彼时连环杀手还未养成集中抛尸制作私人尸体农场的爱好。  
　　所以他的第一站是历史档案馆。  
　　原始资料，记得吗？要尽可能地接触原始资料。欧比旺肯定没法子穿越时空跑到十六年前去找原始资料，那他只能找找当年离失踪女孩最近的线索，比如当年那场声势浩大的寻人行动，冲在第一线的记者们所留下来的报道。资料夹里的信息大致勾勒出了一个时间范围，从帕德梅·奥加纳被发现失踪的那天算起，人们的热情大约持续了三个月，在悲痛欲绝的父母和媒体的煽动下，市民们走上街头寻找消失的女孩，几乎把纳布翻了一个遍，然而三个月转眼过去，女孩杳无音讯，市民也渐渐从义务寻人的狂热中退回各自生活，只有警察和与帕德梅亲近的人们还在努力不懈，转眼一年，专案组名存实亡，大多数警员都忙着办新案子，又过了一年，专案组撤销，无可奈何的，失踪的帕德梅·奥加纳最终成了悬案中无人问津的名字。  
　　不过在最初的三个月，任何风吹草动都被媒体拿来反复检视无限放大，欧比旺在历史档案馆中足足呆了一整天，一页一页的翻看当年纳布主流报纸所写的报道。但和他所预计的不同，女孩的衣食住行种种隐私并没有被摊开放在太阳光下，媒体们乱成了一锅粥衍生出无数阴谋论，在并不知道摩尔其人的前提下，媒体隐晦的将矛头指向了帕德梅曾经的男友安纳金·天行者，摩拳擦掌的想将他拉出示众，直到警局举行了新闻发布会重申隐私政策为止。  
　　有关新闻发布会的现场报道很明显出自官方手笔，所有的媒体都整齐划一的刊发了同一张照片，身形高大威严的副警长兼警局新闻发言人奎刚·金站在发布台后直视着镜头，双唇紧抿一言不发，而他身后刚刚做完案件陈述的梅斯·温杜警长正用手揩去头上的一滴汗水。这两个男人像两堵墙一样将镜头占得满满当当，看起来比超级英雄更值得市民信赖。  
　　考虑到案件结局，照片中的踌躇满志不得不附加上一层悲剧色彩。欧比旺将照片看了好几遍，如果能找到在当年一线办案的警察，能接触到的资料必然比媒体们的胡乱猜测靠谱得多。他试着搜索了一下，但警察们被隐私政策保护得非常好，此路不通。  
　　不过，摩尔上了电椅也就是几个月之前的事，侦探快速浏览着近期的报纸，失踪案果然被旧事重提，女孩却在受害者的标签下显得面目模糊。  
　　他得到了意外收获。  
　　温杜警长的光头在某份报纸的新闻版熠熠生辉，不过现在该称呼他为局长，看来这家伙混得不错，真是官运亨通。  
　　   
　　穿过大厅只花了不到两分钟，纳布中央警察局里每一个人都忙忙碌碌的，没空搭理某个穿得灰扑扑，目不斜视径直往电梯方向走的人。  
　　欧比旺进电梯后站在了最里面的角落，不动声色的打量指示牌，挑出局长办公室的位置，他不打算自己按键，而是满脸笑容的向站在对角线上的某位巡警搭讪：“帮忙按个5楼，我够不着。”  
　　一个小忙而已，5楼被立即点亮了，不过片刻功夫，电梯发出“叮”的一声。  
　　“谢啦，兄弟！”踏出电梯厢后，他虚扶了一下并不存在的帽檐，向刚刚帮过忙的巡警示意，对方立即挥了挥手指回礼，现在进的新人年龄真是越来越小，这位鼻子旁边还隐约看得到青春痘，嗓音还带着点年轻人特有的脆劲：“别客气！”  
　　接待台的文职警员应该把这对话听得清清楚楚，可惜他正忙着用两根手指敲打着键盘，表情介于自暴自弃和咬牙切齿之间。  
　　“梅斯在吗？”欧比旺点了点桌子，立马和想起了什么一样补充道：“我是说温杜局长。”  
　　“局长在里面。”警员连头也懒得抬就回答，这确实有点不负责任，但侦探对此可没什么不满，他的工作总是时不时需要这种不怎么负责的人。  
　　“谢谢。”欧比旺抬脚就往里走，他得抓紧时间，趁对方还没反应过来。  
　　“等一下，等一下！你是谁？你有预约吗？”警员终于不再打字了，从和键盘的纠缠中艰难脱身，站起来试图拦住欧比旺，慢了不止一拍。  
　　“我是他的朋友，私人侦探欧比旺·肯诺比。”欧比旺压低声音，将证件拿出来随便晃晃，甚至没打开外壳，然后立即转身大步穿过走廊：“梅斯在等我，晚点儿说。”  
　　“嘿！你得登记……”阻拦的喊声变得犹豫不决，走廊的长度也没给警员足够的反应时间，最终他选择坐回键盘前继续敲字。梅斯·温杜是头不好惹的喷火龙，还是不要耽误他和朋友会面为好。  
　　   
　　局长办公室里非常安静，木地板磨损的有点厉害了，踩上去会嘎吱作响，四架顶天立地的定制档案柜占满了整整一面墙，窗户被委屈的夹在中间，它的前面就是办公桌，放了不少东西，但每一样都被整整齐齐的贴好标签，立在样式不太统一的文件篮里面。  
　　梅斯·温杜就坐在窗户和办公桌间的空位里，上午不怎么强烈的阳光从他背后的玻璃里透进来，给他光溜溜的脑袋镶上了一圈光环，如此强烈对比之下，即使是曾经给欧比旺带来超高准头的枪手视力，也很难看清他脸上的表情，只有这个大块头黑人抬眉瞪着门口时眼睛里的两点精光清晰无比。  
　　“温杜局长，我是欧比旺·肯诺比。”侦探虚掩上门，晃了晃手中的证件，不过一秒钟便立即收到衣袋里，随即便大步向前：“联邦时报的记者，上礼拜我和您的文员预约过，原谅我来早了。”  
　　“……好的，想来这中间有点遗漏。”警察局长从他的办公椅上不紧不慢的站起来，伸手和欧比旺握了握，示意他在办公桌前落座：“喝点什么？”  
　　“谢谢，不用，虽然有点失礼，但我希望长话短说，还有下一站。”欧比旺掏出笔记本，拿出夹在里面的那张帕德梅坐在草地上戴着花环的照片，整整齐齐摆放在办公桌边缘：“您知道几个月前‘那家伙’上了电椅的事情吧，您还记得她吗？”  
　　温杜用粗大的手指拈起那张照片，伸长胳膊认真看了看：“是的，我记得她。”他翻过来看了一眼背面，那里除了相纸的商标戳之外一片空白，随后轻轻放回原位：“肯诺比先生，请问您有何贵干？”  
　　“是这样的，报社在做有关于摩尔的一个专题，关于本州范围内还处于失踪状态的受害者们。”欧比旺信口开河：“我们主编在想，既然您当年是专案组的头儿，您能否通融一下让我们看看当年的卷宗。”他举起笔尖：“向您保证，任何官方和您本人认为不适合披露的内容都不会出现在文章里。”  
　　“十多年过去，这案子已经是悬案了。”温杜从他的办公桌后走了出来，坐在另一张客用椅上，那椅子对他来说有点小，现在他的膝盖离欧比旺只有十公分，跟上镶着铁掌的大头皮鞋比侦探为了方便行动穿的高帮靴大了整整一圈：“我负责的受害者也不止一个，为什么你选择她？”  
　　“年轻漂亮的女大学生，读者最喜欢看到的面孔，听说这案子当时还有很多争议？”欧比旺在笔记本上刷刷的记了一通，十分感兴趣的问：“您对‘男友行凶’这个观点怎么看？”  
　　“我的观点？”温杜双手叠在膝盖上，拇指冲着欧比旺的方向一动不动：“我的观点是建议你立即滚出我的办公室。”他的声音陡然变大，好像要掐着人的脖子把人噎死一样：“你晃来晃去的可不是记者证，我也不是个好骗的瞎老头子。”  
　　“容我解释。”欧比旺将双手摊开，慢慢拎起衣襟从里面拿出他的侦探执照来，会被拆穿是肯定的，但这么快还真是没预料到，不过情况没有他想象的坏，上一次他可是被两个膀大腰圆的保镖扔进了河里，梅斯·温杜看起来还是打算和平解决：“再次自我介绍一下，我叫欧比旺·肯诺比，来自奥德朗市，是个私家侦探，这张照片是奥加纳小姐的母亲给我的，她和丈夫一起委托我调查女儿的下落。  
　　“我了解了。”温杜点了点头，这个动作和他的表情配合起来连一丝赞同的意味都没有：“现在，滚出去，警察局不是你可以四处打探的地方。”  
　　逐客令清晰明了，欧比旺暂时不想在警察局长的地盘上挑战他的权威，更不想被摁在地板上揍一顿扔进拘留室，但一无所获真是让人丧气，他讲文明懂礼貌，而对方光要他滚：“要知道，我在干你们十六年前该干完的活。”温杜的脸上明明白白的写着他再多说一句就要有大麻烦了，战略性撤退无疑是可取的，调查刚刚开始，应该节约时间去找其他线索。  
　　侦探拖着椅子往后退了两步转身离开，把女孩的照片留在原地。  
　　   
　　出师不利。  
　　欧比旺又踏进了电梯间，自己按下一楼，他需要那份原始档案，而今天的谈判显然已经破裂，这也意味着他拿到档案的可能性少了一半，专案组里还有另外一个他知道名字的警察。  
　　奎刚·金。  
　　欧比旺默念着这个名字再次穿过一楼大厅，然后被余光里瞥见的东西吸引住，他好像看见了什么。  
　　那是横跨了半个大厅墙面的纪念墙，整整齐齐的相框，整整齐齐的名字。欧比旺倒退回去，在接近开头的地方找到了他刚刚瞥见的东西。  
　　奎刚·金  
　　这个名字已经被刻上了金属铭牌，上面挂着一个空白相框。  
　　十六年，时间真是太久了，金警长停留在了九年前。  
　　欧比旺摸了一下相框，奇怪的发现相框是倒扣的，便伸手拧掉固定钉取下翻转过来，和周围殉职警察们一样的标准照里正是他在旧报纸里看过的那张脸，奎刚·金蔚蓝的双眼透过玻璃与他对视。  
　　“嘿！别乱动！”前台负责接待的警员向着他跑过来，欧比旺意识到自己行为的不妥，立即将相框挂回原处，警员却伸手再次将相框倒扣过去：“至少有点敬畏心。”  
　　“为什么要翻过去？”欧比旺向两边看了看，还有零星几个相框也是这样被倒扣过去的。  
　　“金警长是失踪，并没有宣告殉职。”警员拧紧了固定钉，转身回到前台岗位，警告道：“别再碰了。”  
　　失踪？欧比旺看了一眼金属铭牌上的生卒年份，距今九年前推定死亡，也就是说，他的失踪发生在十六年前，正是帕德梅·奥加纳失踪的同一年。  
　　这可真是麻烦透顶。欧比旺现在甚至想冲到温杜那里去把照片拿回来，连夜开车回奥德朗市，这就是为什么他不愿意接这种麻烦的案子，这种连执法机构都束手无策的悬案，活人不愿开口，死人不能说话。  
　　他得想点其他的法子弄到卷宗。  
　　侦探从纪念墙前离开，径直走向门口，然后在街边停下，有点烦躁的摸了摸口袋，他想要掏根烟抽，可惜戒了那么多年之后，他身上只有笔记本和一些杂物。  
　　街上的人并不多，毕竟这里是纳布中央警局门口，附近没有商业区或者住宅区，人们不会跑到这里闲逛。欧比旺上午从汽车旅馆里出来之后就直接往这边开，虽然会面时间很短，他却莫名感觉饥肠辘辘。  
　　侦探直接横穿马路到自己的车旁边，拿出钥匙解锁，在他停车离开的时候，临近的泊车位都是空的，现在他前面停了一辆漂亮的古董雪佛兰。  
　　有个穿着风衣戴着帽子的男人正靠在那辆车上看着警局光滑的玻璃墙，身材高大，肩膀宽厚，紧抿着嘴唇，然后他把帽子摘下来捏在手里，转身准备上车。  
　　那是失踪的、被推定死亡的副警长奎刚·金。  
　　这个实打实的失踪人口就杵在警察局对面，离纪念墙上的相片不到100米远，真是活见鬼。


	3. Chapter 3

　　（三）  
　　“嘿！”欧比旺快步走上前去，连声招呼：“喂，先生，先生！！”他假定这位前副警长先生是不打算结束自己的失踪状态的，没道理躲了十六年偏偏就选今天重出江湖。  
　　金警长对他的招呼充耳不闻，车门几乎摔在欧比旺鼻子上，枉费他没当街嚷嚷出对方身份的一片好心，侦探伸手准备敲车窗，回答他的是油门的轰鸣，雪佛兰毫无预警的直接发动，欧比旺连退两步才没被卷进车轮下面。  
　　想不到十几年过去，克己奉公的警长先生进化成了某种意义上马路杀手。欧比旺发动引擎紧跟了上去，无论这位前警长兼前失踪人口打算去哪儿，都别想把他甩掉。  
　　不得不说，警长先生的驾驶技术还是不赖的，在主干道稀疏的车流中轻松的左右穿行，完全无视交通规则，欧比旺勉强追在雪佛兰后面，他没来过纳布几次，对路况非常不熟悉，以至于对方的转向灯亮起时愣了一秒，被迫拐了个夸张的急弯，才勉强拐进两栋建筑中的小道，车屁股后面响起一片不满的喇叭声。经过这一番表演，无论如何前方的警长都会发现自己的踪迹，果不其然，那辆漂亮的古董车陡然加速，驶上了小道连接着的一座跨河长桥，欧比旺也跟着加速，毫不在意的将油门轰得震天响，他只是为了追上前面那个人，并不是要隐瞒自己的行踪。  
　　他一头撞进了一大片的迷雾里面，已经接近十点钟，河上的雾气仍旧没有散去，能见度极低，欧比旺被迫降低了车速，他已经看不清路况了，但好在桥面是一条直道，侦探伸手打开了雾灯，雪亮的白光照出了一小段路面，他能听见前方有车辆在行驶，但不能确定是否是他在追着的那辆。  
　　希望下桥之后还是直道，否则警长先生只消随意拐弯，便能甩脱自己。欧比旺试着加速，桥比他想象中的要长，可直到驶上了河岸，雾气还是没有消散，公路很快通往十字路口。欧比旺瞪着前方几乎呈固态的雾气拍了拍喇叭，都败这该死的雾所赐。  
　　几乎就在他鸣笛的一瞬间，前方的雾气里亮起了两点幽幽的红光，路口安静极了，并没有其他车辆，金警长打开了后雾灯为他指明方向。  
　　他们并没有再开多久，雾气逐渐消散，等到两旁的风景从道路绿化变成了成排低矮的小建筑物时，雪佛兰鸣笛两次开始减速靠向路边，停在一栋装着复古风格的大号玻璃门窗以及铁质百叶窗棂的楼房下。欧比旺也跟上去停在后面，他在下车前四下打量了一番，这是片安静的小街区，周围几乎没有行人，就在车辆停靠的建筑物大门上，玻璃漆整整齐齐描上去了一排公司名称，“奎刚·金事务所”被写在下面数第三排的位置，流畅的圆角字，前方没贴标志，看起来和其他的文字毫无区别，但属于一位失踪了十六年的副警长。  
　　这可真是件有意思的事儿，金警长就在离警局一河之隔的街区开事务所，甚至将大名挂在了招牌上，却仍旧逍遥的旷工当着失踪人口，难道就没有哪一个警察在哪一天开车过了桥恰好往哪个方向看了一眼，突然想到“这个事务所和我们失踪的副警长重名，我觉得还是上去看看比较好。”  
　　然后就和魔法师从帽子里变出白兔一样，将奎刚·金从他的兔子洞揪出来，押到凶神恶煞的大块头警察局长面前亮个相。  
　　   
　　“你不该跟我到这边来。”奎刚·金的声音浑厚低沉，他应该比梅斯·温杜还要高上几公分，却没有那么强烈的压迫感，或许该归功于他平静柔和的蓝眼睛。  
　　“欧比旺·肯诺比，私家侦探。”欧比旺本想给这位副警长看看证件，却又临时改变主意伸出手去，奎刚却并没有理会他示好的举动，双手稳稳地插在衣袋中：“幸会，肯诺比先生，我假设你有重要的事情，不妨直说。”  
　　“我受委托正在调查帕德梅·奥加纳的失踪案。”没必要拿出资料或者照片，金警长在听清楚那个名字时就已经变了脸色，看来他被这起案件影响颇深，以至于十几年后还能立即明白侦探所说的人是谁，这是个好现象：“我去找了你的前同事梅斯·温杜，但他对旧事重提很不高兴，我差点挨了揍。”  
　　“被梅斯揍一顿的危险还不足以劝阻你？”金警长还是有那么一丝幽默感的。  
　　“有钱能使鬼推磨。”欧比旺捻了捻手指：“雇主肯出大价钱，我拿钱就得办事，你肯定见过他们，奥加纳夫妇现在应该年近七十了，还在想着这个案子。”  
　　“是的，我们见过。”奎刚点了点头：“那段时间奥加纳夫妇在纳布住了六个多月，警局的常客。”奎刚摸了一下衣袋，欧比旺猜他是想点烟，却碍于自己在身边而忍住了：“你想要什么？”  
　　“真相。”欧比旺脱口而出。  
　　“没人不想要真相，只是很难猜到真相站在哪一边。”看来金警长仍旧对当年的案子耿耿于怀，他肯定意有所指，欧比旺继续劝说：“我需要一个突破口，当年的卷宗、文件、证据，任何案子相关的东西，越多越好。”  
　　“一部分很难拿到，另一部分据我所知已被销毁。”奎刚挪了挪脚走了两步，将身体的重心压向一侧，这让他的肩膀有些歪斜，仿佛马上就要倒下似的：“我可以把卷宗找给你。”  
　　“这帮了大忙。”欧比旺想和他握手表示感谢，又极快的缩回来摸了摸鼻子，不自觉的转头看向建筑入口，对方极快的摇了摇头：“不在事务所里，我离开时什么也没带走。”奎刚抬起手腕确认了一下时间：“凌晨三点钟，在纳布中央警局门口等，把车停远一些。”  
　　这听起来可不像什么正当途径，但欧比旺对此没意见，他只是担心自己漏夜前往会被放鸽子，甚至被警局的值班人员逮个正着，这种时候他最不想去的地方就是拘留所，但奎刚只是虚搭了一下帽檐向他告别：“晚上见。”  
　　“可否问一句，金先生，你这十几年都在干什么？你为什么离开？”欧比旺冲着魁刚走向入口的背影提高声音询问。  
　　高大的男人停顿了一下但没有回头：“我们现在是同行。”他只回答了问题的一半，随后大步向前走去，拉开玻璃门跨进室内，侦探隔着过去曾经流行过的茶色玻璃看着他从侧面爬上了某段阶梯，不消片刻便隐没在楼道中。


	4. Chapter 4

　　（四）  
　　欧比旺将车停在警察局两个街区外，步行过去，他没把衣领立起来挡风，凌晨三点在街上独行已经够可疑了，谢谢。  
　　隔着老远他就看见，奎刚那辆古董车竟然光明正大停在警察局外，人背靠着车门，低头划燃火柴点烟。奎刚的姿势很有意思，不像大部分人那样叼着烟卷低头弓背往火焰上凑，而是将火柴拿得很高，用手掌完全拢住，好像火焰的温度不存在，然后微微歪头，手腕一晃，烟已经燃起。和头一次见面时利索整齐的老派风格不同，奎刚这次没系领带，帽子扔在一边，大衣松松垮垮的搭在肩上，穿着深色背带，上臂戴了袖箍，一副准备大干一场的样子。  
　　警局的值班人员没出来盘查简直是个奇迹。欧比旺尽可能谨慎的看了一眼值班室的方向，又快走两步赶到车前，奎刚没注意到他，只是沉默的看着警局的玻璃幕墙，食指有一下没一下的敲着烟灰。欧比旺弄不明白他脑子里在转些什么，无奈的双手搓了搓脸，天杀的凌晨三点，然后一把夺过对方指间的细雪茄吸了一大口，扔在地上用鞋底碾灭，现在奎刚不得不注意到他了。“我发现你有点无视他人的倾向，金先生。和你的烟一样，淡得一点意思都没有。”奎刚有点儿太高了，欧比旺不喜欢和人仰着头讲话，这会影响他的心情。所以说，奎刚今晚最好拿出点什么实际的东西，不然他可要把这位警长先生就地绑票拖去温杜面前换奖赏了。  
　　“抱歉，我还不怎么习惯有人就这么和我说话。你的帽子和大衣给我。”奎刚将自己的大衣脱下来，连带欧比旺的一起顺手扔进车窗，然后绕过车头横跨马路，向街对面走去，欧比旺什么都没问就跟上了，有时候不问反而更好，太多麻烦来自没意义的刨根问底。  
　　奎刚走得挺慢，鞋底擦地的时候一点声息都没有，两人就这么安静的绕进了警察局旁边的夹巷，来到和大街有一段距离的拐角处。和警局现代化的前院不一样，这里是后院外围的一部分，建成有些年头了，联排窗户还是老式框架结构，能看见残余的米字形纸胶带印记。奎刚抬头研究了一下位置，缓慢的用眼神一一数着窗户，向欧比旺指出其中一扇：“这背后是间储藏室，一直用来存放陈旧档案，包括那些无人问津的冷案子。”  
　　“你是说，失踪案的卷宗在那里面？”欧比旺盘算了一下，十几年过去，当年的卷宗虽然还不到销毁时限，但想必已经被视为废纸堆到了某个不起眼的角落：“怎么进去？”  
　　“警报器有点问题，窗能开一半。”奎刚的语气无比诚恳，仿佛只是在邀请欧比旺上他家喝茶一样。  
　　欧比旺谨慎的打量着奎刚的神情，而这位前副警长竟然一脸坦然。他们不穿大衣来是正确的，梁上君子只宜轻装出行：“想不到金警长的高招竟然是偷，你在我们这行里真是被带坏了。”侦探拉紧了袖口，把领带末端塞进纽扣间的缝隙里，窗户并不高，但外墙光滑没有地方可以抓，也就是说他得抠着窗沿吊在半空中推开玻璃，弄不好还得开锁，这对于他来说并不困难。不消片刻，欧比旺就挂上了二楼的窗沿，伸手去掰窗格，奎刚在地面上犹有闲心的嘱咐：“只能开一半，小心警报器。”  
　　欧比旺没工夫和他讲话，别说一半，这窗不知多少年没开过，只打开了大约十公分便接近卡死，他猜自己现在的样子从下面看起来不怎么雅观，说不定像条触电的蛇，他连蹬带爬的翻上了窗台，借用膝盖的力量顶开窗框才终于进去储藏室里面，踩上了瓷砖地面，主要困难在于窗口开得太窄，而不是身手问题。  
　　“上来！”欧比旺用力将窗户缝再弄大了点，探出上半身，压低声音招呼还在地面上的奎刚，储藏室里并不是完全黑暗的，路灯的光远远的透进来，照出影影绰绰的成排木质储物柜，霉味和久未通风的陈腐气直冲鼻子，这里面真的堆了不少东西。奎刚冲着楼上摆了摆手，又指指小巷出口，竖起一根手指示意噤声：“我望风，你快点。”  
　　“想都不要想！别指望你在下面戳着抽烟抖腿，我在灰尘堆里卖力干活！”欧比旺可不买这个账：“你不会是爬不上来吧，金先生，我可以拉你，快点。”  
　　“……很用不着。”奎刚估计从没被人质疑过连两层楼都爬不上去，他甚至都没蹬地借力，伸长胳膊一跳就抓住了窗沿，动作有种和体型不符的优雅利索。虽说用不着，但欧比旺出于互相帮助的原则，还是顺势抓住了奎刚的手和肩膀，想将这个大块头从窗户过窄的缝隙中拖进来，理所当然的，他影响了奎刚的平衡，下一秒两人就摔作一团碰咚撞在储物柜上，震落下来一大片灰尘，弄了他一头一脸，眼睛都睁不开。这下谁都不敢动了，这一跤摔出的噪音可不小。  
　　奎刚用一种谴责的目光看着欧比旺，欧比旺也毫不示弱的瞪回去，直到奎刚息事宁人从地上自己爬起来，顺便拉起了欧比旺，侦探一面拍打着衬衣和头发，一面将注意力转到储物柜那边。  
　　储藏室的空间狭小，被杂物和两个成年男人塞满后，逼仄得难以转身，欧比旺猫着腰一盒盒打开放在底层的证据箱，光线太暗，他正准备掏口袋，奎刚就利索地划燃了一根火柴准备替他照明，欧比旺立刻伸手掐灭：“认真的吗？金警长？我还想多活两天呢。”他从裤子口袋里拿出笔形手电扭开，扔给对方：“行行好，看上层，别和我挤成一堆。”  
　　“我以为你可能不怎么愿意在我胳膊下面干活。”奎刚挖苦人的水平也不差，其实他不那样板着脸装严肃的时候还挺有意思的：“你非要我上来其实没什么用处，我离开的时候失踪案还没沦落到要送进这里的程度。”  
　　“然后你顺手把自己也弄成失踪了？”欧比旺忍不住问，他是真的想知道当年到底发生了什么事情，才导致这位前途无量的副警长一走十六年。  
　　奎刚笑了一声，并没有回答他，两人在各种旧物中间找了好一阵，奎刚拿着手电东照照西看看，突然停了下来，站直身体研究顶层的一个证据箱，手电光描摹着箱子上用记号笔涂写上去的文字，他当然认识，这是当年他亲笔写上去的：“看看这一盒。”  
　　欧比旺把箱子拉出来，拍去灰尘，里面确实有卷宗，装订夹已经散开，但牛皮纸的封皮还在，翻开第一页欧比旺就知道这就是他们要找的那一份，帕德梅·奥加纳的正面照片被回形针夹在纸张左上角。欧比旺将卷宗归拢，确保没有落下任何一片，准备晚些再细看：“还有其他的吗？”证据箱里已经没什么东西了。  
　　“奥加纳小姐失踪得很突然也很安静。”奎刚弯下腰来用手电照着箱子里面，好让欧比旺借光粗略翻一翻：“原本取了一些证物，按程序应该可能被销毁或者被奥加纳夫妇领走了，那些东西都与失踪案无关。”  
　　虽然有心理准备，欧比旺还是有些失望，希望卷宗里有足够的线索让他继续深挖。他从架子上搜出一个牛皮纸袋装上东西夹在胳膊底下，今晚应该只能到此为止了。  
　　奎刚走了前面，他踩上窗框稍微矮身就钻了出去，然后是几不可查的落地声音：“下来吧，没人在。”  
　　欧比旺把怀里的纸袋扔下去，他不知道奎刚是怎么踩着这么窄的窗框稳住的，这不像上来时往房间里面，窗台离地板只有不到一米的距离，现在他在二楼往外，脚下没踏稳就往地上瞎跳，谢谢，能免则免。  
　　“该死的。”欧比旺用手把住窗框边缘摇晃了几下，指望能把这锈蚀的东西弄松一点，好弄出足够让他落脚的地方来，然后用胳膊肘狠狠的一推。砰咚一声，整扇窗完全打开了，接着就是刺耳的警铃大作。  
　　奎刚说得对，真的只能开一半。  
　　欧比旺立即跳到地上，捡起卷宗，奎刚带头向着小巷的另一头跑，两人转了好几次弯，才将几乎是跟着脚后跟儿来的哨声摆脱掉。  
　　  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　（五）  
　　   
　　他们最后在主干道旁边的一间小咖啡馆歇了脚。出于谨慎考虑，欧比旺没去开自己停在两条街外的旧车，奎刚更不可能跑回警察局门口。他们就这么在街上走走停停绕来绕去，顶着寒风，怀里还揣着一只沉甸甸的牛皮纸袋。  
　　大约十五分钟后，欧比旺一言不发的拐进了这间通宵营业的小咖啡馆，不管奎刚怎么想，他是不打算再走下去了，要来逮他那就来吧，他可以趁着被抓进去之前先把卷宗看了。  
　　奎刚坐在了他对面，胳膊肘支在桌子上，双手交叠，食指习惯性的敲打着，默默的看着他点单。欧比旺瞄了他一眼，这男人真是好看的要命，不知为什么会跑去当警察，甚至连警察也不当，改行做什么私家侦探，把好好的青春岁月都蹉跎完了。他该去拍电影，去竞选市长，最不济也该去做生意，负责在谈判桌上把人绕得晕头转向之类的。反正不该到这行来掺合，甚至和自己一样独立办案，这可是苦日子中的苦日子。哦，他思维有点跳跃吗？那得怪吧台招待，端上了一杯免费咖啡不说还往这边偷看个不停，想必是把他们当成了漫长夜班中的不错调剂。  
　　欧比旺开始检查战利品，他把那些纸张按照页码顺序在桌子上一一摆开，像摆开一副浸了水的旧扑克一样仔细。帕德梅的照片在最前，然后是当时专案组的案情签署表，温杜和奎刚都签过名。再往后是证据文书、案情说明、传唤通知、律师提供的材料、证人问询记录什么的，这一套东西又多又杂，整理得井井有条，可惜并不齐全，毕竟当时没能成功结案。  
　　“让我看看最后一页。”奎刚也在研究，这本卷宗比他经手时厚了很多，欧比旺将最后一页挑出来推向桌子对面，奎刚凑近来就着纸张颠倒的状态看了看，这是一张手写的备考表，用黑色碳素墨水写得密密麻麻：“梅斯喜欢用手抄来整理，这一卷是他最后拿着的。”  
　　最后一件资料的归档日期在十一年前，证人访谈记录的补充，也就是说，在专案组撤销之后，当年的温杜警长还独自坚持了三年时间，坚持不懈的反复询问知情人，毕竟这可以说是案子的唯一线索，过去并不完善的监控系统没在这件案子里帮上一点儿忙。无可奈何的，他最终誊抄完了备考表，将卷宗归类到了悬案里，并让它慢慢流落去了那个无人问津的小储物室。  
　　“你应该再去找梅斯，他从来不是轻言放弃的人。”奎刚叹了一口气：“当年他比我更加重视这桩案子，这种悄无声息的失踪比什么都难办，但梅斯不惜挖地三尺。”  
　　“能免则免。”欧比旺也在认真的看那张备考表，上面把卷宗的边边角角都誊写清楚了：“我是来办案的，不是来给哪个暴脾气当沙袋的。”  
　　奎刚笑了一下，不再说什么。他的眼睛一直盯着卷宗看，却又不伸手拿，欧比旺觉得他的心思没在这里，而是在想些什么不愿意让人知道的事儿。  
　　  
　　卷宗里关于证据的部分异常厚实，在没有目击者的前提下，专案组采取了最为费时费力的拉网式筛查，所有曾经与帕德梅有过接触的，甚至是单方面认识她的人，都曾做过询问记录。亲近的那一部分全体做背景调查并登记推定失踪时间前后一周的行踪。如此多的人力物力投入，还是没能带回当帕德梅，彼时摩尔初出茅庐，还深深隐藏在幕后，像是藏在夜色里的一片阴影。  
　　欧比旺一页接着一页的细看过去，这些资料让他得以往当年朦胧一瞥。人品、样貌、成绩样样优秀的帕德梅极受欢迎，甫一入学就是耀眼新星，无数鲜花和掌声包围着这个美丽的姑娘，每一个人都对她赞不绝口。帕德梅二年级就成功当选女级长，是好几个社团和姐妹会的干事或理事，人际关系非常复杂。就在同一年，帕德梅认识了低她一届的安纳金·天行者，从北方塔图因城独自坐长途巴士前来，靠学生贷款和奖学金缴纳学费的新生。令人意外的，这两个生长环境迥异的年轻人却很快陷入了热恋中，帕德梅将生活和学习平衡得很好，那一年也是她在校园里大放异彩的一年，档案里充满了各种荣誉称号、名人合影、评先褒奖，花团锦簇，如梦如幻，一切都是那么美好，都是向着阳光的。  
　　坏事情发生得往往让人始料未及，大学第三年刚刚开始，帕德梅放弃了级长连任选举，然后退出了所有的社团和姐妹会，事态慢慢发展成了频繁旷课。几个月后，帕德梅·奥加纳递交了一份病休申请，并附上奥德朗市某间私人医院的诊断证明。依照侦探的直觉来看，或许情伤才是主要原因，帕德梅和安纳金在那一年突然分了手，按照室友的说法，她因此身心受创难以自拔，常常整天旷课，甚至出现饮食失调，一阵子暴饮暴食，一阵子呕吐不止，以至于校方准备出面干预。不过在这之前，帕德梅就办完了休学手续，被家人接回奥德朗市。回到父母身边确实起了作用，几个月后，女孩回到了联邦理工，开始重新和朋友们接触，并以极大的热情投入到学习中，多选了好几门课弥补进度，尝试把生活拨回正轨。  
　　她没能修完那些课。大学三年级的末尾，帕德梅·奥加纳在某天夜里独自离开了学校，宿管看见她沿着校外的林荫道向北走去，这就是人们见她的最后一面。  
　　欧比旺将最后一张表格扔在桌上，这是帕德梅·奥加纳在联邦理工大学中获得的所有荣誉记录。他揉了一下鼻子两边，闭上眼睛，总也改不掉这个坏习惯，对客户投入感情。  
　　“你对男友行凶的说法怎么看？”欧比旺用手支着下巴，将属于安纳金·天行者的那份背景资料推出来一点，警方对安纳金·天行者的调查不可谓不详尽，显然怀疑他在失踪案中所扮演的角色，却在媒体面前全力回护。如果不是警方的禁令，光是前男友的身份就足够他被媒体大卸八块啃食得干干净净。  
　　“不怎么看。”奎刚的回答很简单也很直接：“安纳金还年轻，他很迷茫，但他不是个犯罪者。”  
　　“为什么这么肯定？”女性被身边亲近的人加害，这种事情多得惊人，光侦探见过的案件里，比例就已经高的夸张，配偶是第一嫌疑人这条法则往往能够行得通。  
　　“问话的时候，我直视着他的眼睛。” 奎刚回答的很慢：“那不是一双犯罪者的眼睛。”  
　　换了任何一个人在欧比旺面前说出这番离奇理论，他都会立即把此人列为潜在精神病患，但奎刚身上有某种东西让他愿意继续听下去。  
　　“他不在场。”奎刚继续说下去：“失踪案发生的前后，安纳金在为飞梭设计大赛做准备，废寝忘食的，工作室人来人往，至少在最关键的几个晚上，不同的人看到他的时间能够相互衔接，这些人他并不全都认识。”  
　　“这不够牢靠。”欧比旺实事求是的说，人的记忆是极不保险的东西，况且还是这么个松散的群体，他自己就能不花什么功夫的做出一份类似的不在场证明。  
　　“是不够，但足够叫停将他视为嫌犯的行动了。”奎刚向后靠了一点让出位置，吧台招待端来了欧比旺点的东西，就两份简餐三明治，以及咖啡续杯，招待将东西放在了奎刚那边，毕竟欧比旺这边已经被卷宗占满了，警长先生并不介意自己下巴前方多了几个冒着热气的盘子，只是接着往下说：“奥加纳夫人和安纳金见了面，他们谈了很久，最后奥加纳夫人告诉我，她愿意相信安纳金·天行者不是加害自己女儿的凶手，他还爱着她，即便分手是安纳金提出的，即便他们都很年轻，但他还爱着她。”  
　　“……而警方认为受害者母亲和有犯罪嫌疑的人面谈后说的话很有参考价值吗？”不意外的话，还是头号嫌疑人，这个年轻人的背景资料被排在了第一位。  
　　“奥加纳夫妇是极有社会地位的人。”奎刚无可奈何的补充：“他们给专案组的压力不小。”  
　　行吧，欧比旺觉得无话可说了，现在奥加纳夫妇好歹也是他的雇主，做事得有点儿职业道德。  
　　突然的，砰的一声，后厨门被用力甩上了。这么干的是刚刚给他们上东西的吧台招待，现在咖啡厅里空荡荡的了，只有他们两个人还坐在窗边，桌子上摊着一大堆纸张和几个杯盘。  
　　欧比旺猜这是逐客令，即便是通宵营业，店员也总是希望客人赶紧吃完赶紧走，而不是坐着不动说个没完。他一口喝掉了自己的咖啡，用盘子上垫的油纸把三明治包起来，奎刚摆了摆手，正好，他早就饿了，肯定能吃下两人份。  
　　“我该走了。”奎刚站起来，他习惯性的伸手去拿外套，却抓了一个空，这个男人整晚一口咖啡也没喝，看起来还是那么精神：“明天我带你去见一个人。”  
　　“谁？”  
　　“你不是在问我这些年在做什么吗？就当做我的工作成果之一吧。”奎刚没等他，而是自己走了出去，向着空中挥挥手：“回去吧，天要亮了。”  
　　  
　　欧比旺在晨光熹微时把车开回了旅馆，副驾驶座上放着一叠厚厚的卷宗和两份包起来的三明治，完美的搭配，够让他过上充实的一天了。不过，他目前还没有吃东西的打算，或许睡醒了再吃，他是很饿，但再饿也抵不上倒头就睡的诱惑。  
　　不知道奎刚要带他去见谁？这位前警长看起来还能帮很多忙，自己的酬劳该分他一半。  
　　或许他不该把奎刚硬搅进这件事，看看上一次，哪里会有什么好结果。又或许他才是那个搅进来的，这是奎刚没办完的案子，是他的未尽之事。  
　　欧比旺停好车，把牛皮纸袋夹在腋下，好把手空出来拿纸包，稀里糊涂的向着自己的房间走。他打算从外套里拿房间钥匙出来，手又不得空，在房门口愣了半天才把纸包放在窗台上，搜出那片小钥匙来准备开门。  
　　有人在他的门上贴了一张纸条，他扯下纸条凑到眼睛前面，好半天才把那些东倒西歪的字母连贯成一则留言，是旅馆便签写的，每当有人打给前台找汽车旅馆的客人，而客人不在时就会这样办。  
　　来我办公室一趟，带上你偷的东西。——梅斯·温杜  
　　去你的吧。  
　　欧比旺把纸条揉成一团，塞进口袋里，捅开了门锁，摇摇晃晃的往里走了一步，又极不情愿的折回来拿放在窗台上的三明治纸包。然后他踢掉了鞋子，把门反插上，往床铺上一倒。  
　　他得睡觉，天王老子也别想来打扰他睡觉。


	6. Chapter 6

　　（六）  
　　   
　　欧比旺爬起来看表的时候，已经到了中午。房间在旅馆底楼，窗外停车场里来来去去的车没吵到他，门把手上挂着的免打扰牌也起了作用，旅馆的人来过两趟，第一次悉悉索索的透过猫眼和窗户看他在没在房里，第二次敲了门，挺有礼貌，敲得不急促也不大声，侦探决定原谅他们的打扰行为。  
　　他估计自己大概睡了六个小时，如果不是因为饿得胃疼到非得起来的话，时长八成还能再翻上一倍。欧比旺挠着脸上被枕头压出的印子打开房门，果然又有一张留言便条，警局文员打来了两次，提醒他已经误了预约时间。他把纸条从门上扯下来，掏出黎明收到的那一张，一起扯碎扔进马桶冲掉，开始摇摇晃晃的洗漱、刮脸、梳头、吃早午饭，磨蹭了大约一个小时才从房间里出来，在走廊叼着没点的烟过了一会儿干瘾，脑子里乱七八糟的想着事。  
　　这不属于作风懒散，也不是刻意拖延时间。首先，他已经饿得胃痛得先吃点什么再干活，食物是现成的，但放了几个小时变得又冷又硬，不配上茶吃不下肚，于是他先烧了开水，又去了一趟前台要来茶包和糖，等它凉到温度适宜再喝，这都是必须的过程。其次，他的帽子和大衣都落在了奎刚车上，只能从行李里拿备用的呢料夹克来穿，为了配这件西装，他正儿八经的熨了衬衫和裤子，刷了鞋，认真刮了一遍脸，把头发梳得整整齐齐。所以你看，人要想体体面面的走上大街，自己身上舒服别人看着也舒服，多费工夫。  
　　欧比旺走到旅馆门口，告诉前台如果有人来找，请对方留个电话或者地址，不知道什么时候能回来。  
　　他猜梅斯·温杜这会儿已经等得火冒三丈了。  
　　   
　　半个小时之后，欧比旺腋下夹着牛皮纸袋走进纳布中央警局的大门，乘电梯上5楼，坐在接待台的文职警员还是那一位，不会敲键盘的那一位，一见到他来，就用过于夸张的肢体动作催他快些进去，整个人都透着一股心慌气短的情绪。  
　　梅斯·温杜甚至给他留了门，真是受宠若惊，从他当私家侦探以来还从没被人如此隆重接待过。  
　　“你来晚了。”局长先生还是和上次见面是一样背着窗户坐在他的办公椅上，头顶熠熠生辉：“看来你没理解我的警告。”  
　　“你叫我来你办公室一趟，又没说什么时候。”欧比旺把牛皮纸袋往办公桌上一扔，桌面上的文件太多，什么东西都得轻拿轻放：“昨晚没睡成觉，你知道，上午总得补一下。”  
　　温杜没理会他，而是打开袋子清点了一下卷宗，对它散落破损的情况大皱眉头：“全部都在这儿了？”  
　　“我只拿了这些，至于是不是全部，你比我清楚。”欧比旺在客用椅上坐下：“照片还给我。”  
　　温杜中间的抽屉拿出帕德梅的照片来，他的手指粗大，轻轻捻着那一小片相纸的样子有些可笑，没立即递过来，而是停顿看了看照片里女孩儿漂亮的笑脸，才伸手越过桌面。欧比旺而是同样伸长胳膊接下，随手插进胸袋里面：“我可以走了吗？”  
　　“不行。”温杜紧紧的盯着他，研判着他脸上的表情，欧比旺知道有一类人，就像天赋异禀一样，他们能从别人的表情上看出这个人有没有撒谎。不过，这位警察局长或许不需要这项天赋，他可以直接把真话从人的脑髓里瞪出来：“我想现在是你主动交代怎么知道卷宗在哪儿的好机会。”  
　　“我有个线人。”欧比旺并不打算把奎刚卖了，或者说，不打算这么轻易就卖了，奎刚·金可是他的宝贝疙瘩，得压在手上，留着卖个好价钱：“私家侦探，没点人脉怎么办案，你说对吧。”  
　　“看来你神通广大，手能从奥德朗市伸到我的地盘。”温杜摁住那一叠卷宗，沉重的拍了拍：“你的线人还告诉了你什么？”  
　　“他让我别来找你，省得白挨一顿打。又让我一定来找你，因为只有你还在乎这个旧案。”欧比旺在那张椅子上稳稳的坐着，这椅子不错，大小高度都正好，坐起来很舒服，他恨不得在自己的办公室里也来一张。  
　　“所以你宁愿挨打？”温杜真的得把办公桌换个位置，背光一照，稍微动动就像个黑金刚，拳头怕是有砂钵大。  
　　可这吓不着欧比旺，他见得多了，也知道某个人真心发怒想要揍人的时候是什么样：“我揍别人太多了，或许该被揍回来几次才公平。”  
　　“公平在这里不是这样算的。”温杜沉声说道。  
　　“你觉得是怎样算的？我告诉你我觉得是怎样算的。”侦探一下子就站起来，在房间里咚咚咚跺了几下地板，冲回办公桌前：“比如你，半辈子的高危工作，现在升了官，坐着窗明几净的大单间，沙发舒舒服服的那种，人人都恭敬的叫你局长，你出门不用带手，什么都有人替你办。”欧比旺给自己加了一些肢体语言，戳了戳胸口：“比如我，我这些年被人揍过也揍过人，被枪击过，被捆在火场，被扔进河里，被下过毒，三天两头被人指着鼻子骂瘪三、草包、办离婚案的，但我现在坐在你对面，全须全尾，穿得体面干净，兜里有几个小钱可花，身体健康预计还有几十年好活。”他顺势从胸带里把照片抽出来，在温杜脸前面弹了好几下，摔在卷宗顶上：“你猜猜这个姑娘现在在哪里？她活着还是死了？她活着活成什么样子？知不知道自己是谁？有没有做了妓女？做了奴隶？想不想家？每天看不看得到太阳？死了死成什么样子，骨头烂完没有？老鼠啃没啃过她的肉？四肢和脑袋有没有放在一起？”欧比旺用手指戳着卷宗，差不多女孩头顶的花环那一块：“她十九岁，你替她做了一本比砖头厚的卷宗，亲笔誊的备考表和目录，手钻打了六个孔，装订夹翻坏了又换上新的，字里行间都嚷嚷着世界对她不公平，希望你现在还这么想。”  
　　梅斯·温杜就这么沉着脸看他手舞足蹈的表演，真伤人，他最后可是确实投入了感情的，但观众却不怎么想买账的样子。欧比旺双腿一弯把自己摔回椅子里面，像被子弹打倒了一样快，压得这东西嘎吱了一声，开始和温杜大眼瞪小眼，保持沉默这种逼供的老招数对他来说早就不灵了：“……这是你的案子，你的责任。”他小声嘟囔着。  
　　“你一天收多少钱？友情价100块？”温杜额头上的青筋都在跳了：“手里拿着平克顿的小徽章，像拿了个杀人执照，肯诺比，你可真行。”  
　　“别把我和他们扯在一起，高攀不上。”欧比旺真心腻烦了，他们这一行的名声就这么坏的，无论什么东西成了门生意，做上了轨道，就算是从此完蛋了：“温杜局长，你是管事的，我在纳布得足够尊重你的权威，不如这样，你说不让我查，我就不查，马上收拾包袱回奥德朗去，别说每天一千块，就是每天一万块我也不挣。”  
　　温杜深吸了一口气，摸着脑门，他安静的思考了很久，慢慢吐气出来，期间那种挖人脑髓的眼神就没停过：“卷宗里都是原始材料，要定罪这些一张都不能少。”他站起来从身后的档案柜最底层抽出一个盒子，推给欧比旺：“拿这个去吧，挣个五千块就回家去。”  
　　欧比旺把盒子放在膝头上打开来，里面整整齐齐的码着一份资料，装订钉还是银白色，厚实得压手。  
　　这是帕德梅·奥加纳失踪案卷宗的复制件，全套的，温杜一直把这个收在身边，奎刚说得对，他确实没想要放弃。  
　　 


	7. Chapter 7

　　（七）  
　　  
　　就这样了。  
　　欧比旺在车上干坐了很久，他没有点火，而是就这么停在警察局门口，手里把着方向盘，膝盖上放着档案盒，这东西可太沉了，压得他不知该抬哪只脚来松离合才是对的，所以他只好多坐一会儿，让脑子好好转一转。  
　　所以，就这样了。  
　　梅斯·温杜给了他卷宗，算是对他查案行为的默许，却只给他五天时间，现在第三天已经过了一半多，如果剩下两天半他不能揪住某条尾巴，就只能灰溜溜的打道回府。  
　　侦探盘算好接下来两天的行程，潦草地摁了几下喇叭算是和局长先生告别，然后把档案盒从膝上挪开，向汽车旅馆驶去。  
　　他该赴下一场约会了。  
　　   
　　奎刚的古董雪佛兰就停在旅馆外面，紧挨着霓虹灯招牌架，窗户闭得紧紧的。因为生意不景气的缘故，旅馆院子一大半都是空的，奎刚却没有停进去等，宁愿趴在路边吃灰。因为只要开进去就免不了有热情的招待小跑过来询问是吃饭还是住宿，本店又干净又便宜，假若你说都不用，他们又会默认你在遮掩什么，开始贼眉鼠眼地兜售女士香烟、玻璃钻发卡、巧克力糖什么的，同时不断的打听你开的是哪间房间，要不要送瓶好香槟过去，保管冰得凉凉的……总之难缠得很，还真不如路边清静。  
　　当了这么多年失踪人口，奎刚应该对这些轻车熟路，或者买过一两只发卡也不一定。欧比旺这么想着，把车停在自己房间的窗户下，不等招待出来就拿上档案盒，一路小跑过去敲奎刚的车窗：“你来了很久了吗？其实你可以把地址留在前台的，不用在这里等。”  
　　“没事，我有很多空闲时间。”奎刚摇下窗玻璃，用食指虚推了一下帽檐，然后探身打开副驾驶的车门：“坐我的车去，不然你见不到她。”  
　　“她？”欧比旺倒是无所谓这些细节，反正这是奎刚。他钻进车子里，调整了一下坐姿，瞥见后座上放着自己的大衣，稍事整理过，便帽就搁在前襟的位置：“这个‘她’离这里很远吗？”  
　　“看你怎么算。”奎刚顾左右而言他，欧比旺也不和他计较，嘁了一声，随手整平被安全带压皱的衬衣。这台雪佛兰虽然已经是古董型号，保养得却很不错，橡胶轮胎转动起来像肥皂涂过一样滑溜，安静得好。  
　　“你们这群人总是神秘兮兮的。”欧比旺颠颠膝盖上的档案盒：“我去见了温杜第二面，看看他给我了什么？”欧比旺取出卷宗翻了翻：“顺带一说，我没把你出卖给他，我猜你还不想露面。”  
　　“对此我感激不尽。”奎刚非常认真而正式的道谢，这反倒弄得侦探有点儿不好意思，以往他救了人家的命都没被这样谢过，这和他的职业就是拿钱办事也有关系，但总之，一句感谢又不会要谁的命，如果客户礼貌点对待他，他也会用文明人的方式礼尚往来，在费用上打个折，让双方都享受到一点愉快。  
　　“梅斯怎么说？”奎刚分了一点心给欧比旺拿出来的资料，这明显不是他们俩偷出来的那一份。  
　　“他让我好好查，你说得对，他确实一直惦记着这个案子。”复制件不像留档件一样有封面，但依然很厚也很沉，欧比旺用手掰了掰牢牢卡在纸背的不锈钢装订夹，这种东西是为了长达三十年的文件保密期而特制的，需要专业工具才能完整卸下，而那本原始件上的却在无人翻阅的情况下全部断开，难怪温杜对此大皱眉头。  
　　或者说，对此感到奇怪。  
　　欧比旺翻到最后一页看了看备考表，两份卷宗的内容应该完全相同，毕竟是由同一个人整理。他一页一页的仔细翻看案卷内容，直至翻到安纳金·天行者的背景调查资料才停下，原件这里缺了一页，复制件的页码是连贯的，多出的一张是安纳金·天行者大学期间的荣誉清单。这张表格的样式与帕德梅资料中的那一张相同，内容也一样排得满满当当。安纳金在校期间拿到的荣誉大多数和飞梭竞速相关，包含两次州立飞梭设计及竞速大赛冠军头衔。这也是当然的，毕竟安纳金·天行者是靠着塔图因飞梭竞速赛少年组三冠王的成绩被联邦理工特招过来，可惜飞梭竞速并不像其他体育赛事那样热门，学校提供的奖学金加上大赛奖金并不足够填补上大学的开销，这个年轻人的日子应该过得紧巴巴，还背着越滚越大的助学贷款。  
　　如果有人故意损毁文件妨碍司法，选择拿走一张荣誉表格有点难以理解，案卷里面紧要的文件可不少，抽走某页口供还可以解释，但荣誉表格？似乎司法历史上还没有某个人因为一张荣誉表格被逮到的。  
　　或许是有另外的要紧页数被取走或者替换，这一页只是因为装订夹断开而散失了。  
　　侦探从头开始细看，没翻几页便感觉手指有点僵硬，车里面变得比刚才冷了，他试着吹气，呼出的满满都是白雾，车窗外也是雾气蒙蒙，这就是为什么他感觉到冷，车辆已经驶上了那条跨河大桥，河上浓重的白雾将他们包裹在其中，能见度极低。奎刚却似乎没受影响，他只是专注的看着前方，既不打开雾灯也不减速，车轮快速轧过桥梁伸缩缝上的钢板时咯噔咯噔的，除此之外一点声音也没有。  
　　奥德朗很少起雾，它华丽而崭新，钢筋和水泥的森林在阳光下闪闪发光；而纳布不一样，这里水盈盈雾蒙蒙，绿树成荫温柔多情。帕德梅·奥加纳从阳光下走进了雾气里，也像雾气一样消失殆尽，人们试了又试，想将她从虚空中拼凑回来，却抓不住一丁点残影。  
　　现在轮到他来做这个捞影子的人，老天保佑。  
　　“我们到了。”奎刚拐向了某条林荫小路，然后靠边停车。这里和他的事务所很像，成排的低矮建筑有着相似的装潢风格，他径直推开某扇门，门框上方安装的铜制门铃随之叮当作响。  
　　有人坐在室内的安乐椅上，听见声音便慢慢站了起来，将身体转向门口。  
　　这是位十分高挑的女士，穿着麻色的系带上衣和阔腿长裤，扎着同款的头巾，皮肤黝黑，面颊上一双金绿色的眼睛就像猫儿一样，牢牢的跟随着进门的两个人。她先是出于礼貌略微站直，随后便靠上了扶手，情有可原，即使有宽大的衣物遮掩，欧比旺也看得出她十分消瘦，气力虚弱，像是大病过一场的样子。  
　　“别站起来，塔尔。”奎刚快走两步，好教对方用不着走过来迎他们。  
　　“什么风把你吹来了？”塔尔重新在安乐椅上坐下，并稍微抬手示意他们坐在对面的蒲团上：“……自己倒茶，别拘束。”蒲团前方有一个怪模怪样的木质小几，上面摆着不成套的杯盘，欧比旺可猜不出哪一个里面放着茶。塔尔说起话来有些气力不济：“不给我引见一下吗？”  
　　“我的这位小朋友是个侦探。”奎刚利索的盘腿坐下，顺手拿起某个圆墩墩的连壶嘴都找不到的东西向旁边的小盅里点了两下，自己端起其中一个，并将另一个塞进欧比旺手里，堵住了他对于“小朋友”一词的抗议：“他在追查帕德梅的案子。”  
　　“是吗？这很好。”塔尔低下了头，表情中模糊的透出一丝苦涩：“奎刚和你说了？侦探先生。”  
　　“欧比旺·肯诺比，请叫我欧比旺。”欧比旺欠身起来和她握手，：“很遗憾他还没来得及向我介绍，但我猜，您应该从事医疗行业。”  
　　“何必那么客气呢。”塔尔笑起来很好看，她的反应表示侦探的猜测是正确的。  
　　“奎刚不会无缘无故带我来见你，但当年警方的调查几乎涵盖了帕德梅能接触到的所有人，并没有一位名叫‘塔尔’的女士。”欧比旺喝了一口奎刚递给他的茶，立即被苦得板起了脸，他不动声色的将杯子搁到地板上：“当年的调查中，有一个该出现的人并没有在案卷里——曾经在纳布市替帕德梅看诊的医生，这诊断使得帕德梅中断学业回家养病，但警方的记录里却没有她的存在。”  
　　“他们找着我的时候，已经没法问我话了。”塔尔点了点头，她将手边的毯子搭在膝盖上，往下坐稳了一点，积攒出足够的力气才继续：“车祸，重症监护室里待了半年多，我和奎刚就是这么认识的。他来了医院好几次，但我们却没能说上一句话。”  
　　“抱歉挑起你的伤心事。”欧比旺不想问得太急，但他确实是为了案子过来的，迂回机锋太多反倒不真诚：“你能告诉我什么？塔尔。”  
　　“当时我一个人在诊所里消毒地面做准备，全职护士还没来上班，那个失踪的女孩子，帕德梅就进来了，一个中年男人搀着她，说她昏倒在离诊所不远的马路边上。”塔尔以一种医生特有的细致条理开始回忆：“我请那个男人帮忙，把帕德梅扶到诊室躺下，她进门的时候就差不多已经清醒过来。”  
　　“帕德梅得了什么病？”欧比旺问。  
　　“她不是生病。”塔尔出乎意料的回答：“她是怀孕了，没好好照顾自己。我问了她最近的感情状况和出现的症状，以经验判断，她怀孕的可能性很高。我我给了她验孕纸，然后建议她做血检，她没有接受，也没待多久就坚持离开了。”  
　　如果情况属实，这可真是重大疏漏，帕德梅·奥加纳回家养了好几个月的病，警方却对“病”的本质一无所知。欧比旺快速扫了一眼身边的奎刚，对方回望过来，轻轻摇了摇头：“奥加纳夫妇什么都没告知警方。”  
　　“也没告诉我。”看样子，他还得挤出时间回奥德朗市一趟：“送她来的人是谁？留下姓名没有？”欧比旺追问，塔尔思索了一下，摇了摇头：“我以为他就是一个好心路人，护士一到他就离开了。”  
　　确实有这个可能，过路人发现昏倒在路旁的女孩，出于好心将她扶进附近的诊所里，顺理成章。  
　　但欧比旺很清楚，任何有用的线索在刚刚出现时都是平平无奇的，但他得把这些东西在脑子里串联好了，反复咀嚼过，才能精确的挑出其中有跟进价值的部分，排除干扰项。  
　　在派上用场之前，你永远不知道结局会被哪一点鸡毛蒜皮牵扯出来。  
　　一个中年男人，这首先排除了安纳金·天行者，他的缺席对帕德梅来说应该挺难熬。  
　　也不会是奥加纳先生，爱女心切的他知道原委后必然会带帕德梅回奥德朗检查，毕竟在那里一切行事都更方便。  
　　“他身上有没有什么特征，比如纹身一类的？”欧比旺突发奇想的猜测，塔尔费力的思索了一下，摇了摇头。  
　　那也就排除了摩尔，只要见过他的人无一不印象深刻，事情当然不会这么顺利。  
　　“我只记得那个人长得很和善，个头不高……对不起，太多年了。”戴尔沉默了半晌，然后轻轻的咳嗽了两声，皱着眉头撑着扶手站起来：“或许你想看看当年的医疗记录，我去拿。”  
　　欧比旺想要站起来帮个忙，奎刚却轻轻摁了摁他的肩膀，悄声示意他不必过去：“塔尔很介意旁人对她过度‘照顾’。”  
　　“真是个坚强的人。”欧比旺由衷的说。  
　　“……是个逞强的人。”奎刚无奈叹气。  
　　不一会儿塔尔就回来了，手中拿着一份单薄的文件夹，里面只有两页纸，一页是帕德梅所填写的基本健康状况调查表，一页是当时的问诊记录，十分简短。  
　　调查表的首页签着一个名字。  
　　帕德梅·阿米达拉。  
　　欧比旺细看了一下纸上的字迹，末尾字母圆润的写法和卷宗里帕德梅的签字习惯相同，这是她亲笔签下的。  
　　但她却没有使用自己的真名，而是写下了一个不相干的姓。如果当时她已经知道自己未婚先孕，那么隐瞒身份不难理解，但这张表是问诊之前就填写好的，她当时是出于什么原因这样做呢？毕竟她和塔尔素昧平生，没有隐瞒的必要。  
　　“塔尔，请你仔细想一想，帕德梅填表的时候，那个男人在旁边看着吗？”诊室里不止医生和患者，还有第三个人。  
　　塔尔给出了肯定的回答，那个男人殷勤的帮帕德梅拧开了笔帽。  
　　也就是说，帕德梅并不想让这个人知道自己是谁，也不想在诊所里留下记录，所以写下了一个假名。  
　　“这也是为什么警方花了很久时间才找到塔尔，诊所关了，医疗档案又对不上。”奎刚无奈的表示：“最后是那位全职护士看了新闻，但已经是帕德梅失踪一个多月后的事了。”  
　　“也是我刚刚遇上车祸，被迫关闭诊所的时候。”塔尔无奈的笑了笑，她把诊疗记录合上，又坐到了安乐椅里，神色看着比他们刚刚到访时疲倦了许多：“你们能来看我，我很高兴，但我不该久留你们，抱歉。”她冲着奎刚伸出手来，紧紧的握着他的袖口和手背，消瘦的脸颊上泛着一种奇异的激动：“这就是你没完成的那件事？”  
　　“我想是的。”奎刚半跪下来，絮絮的安抚着过于激动的病人。  
　　“你得小心些，再小心也不为过，这可不容易，小心别卷进危险中。”塔尔转向欧比旺，侦探赶紧上前，好教她不用费劲就能看清自己：“我们会的，塔尔，你好好保重。”  
　　 塔尔没再开口，她只是认真的看着面前的两个人，既像是在告别，又像是在挽留，慢慢靠上椅背，疲倦的呼吸着。  
　　  
　　他们过来时开了很久，回程也一样长。欧比旺忍住了一个呵欠，试着找些话题打破车里的沉默：“所以，她一个人住？”那间屋子里处处可见辅助设施，生活用品却很少，连座椅都只有一张，任凭是谁也能看得出这里有一位行动不便的人独居，真不知塔尔是如何度日的：“你们是朋友？你常来看她吗？”  
　　“看你怎么定义‘常来’……”  
　　“……以及怎么定义‘朋友’？”欧比旺打断了奎刚，他真是太爱用问题来回答问题了，一贯的神秘主义，对于有追根究底职业病的侦探来说，真是最让人烦心的人。  
　　“我和塔尔成为朋友的时机有些迟了。”奎刚没介意他插话。  
　　“所以你们是朋友。”欧比旺下了结论，奎刚话里根本就是这个意思，但他非得东拉西扯些其他的不可。  
　　奎刚点了点头，没有继续聊天的意思，欧比旺也懒得再说下去了，他用食指捂住了一个呵欠，漫不经心的看着车窗外慢慢被雾气模糊的风景。  
　　  
　　欧比旺是被一阵吵嚷弄醒的，他不是第一次听楼上房间大打出手鸡飞狗跳的现场直播，真是痴男怨女。  
　　这一次的声音比以往更远。  
　　侦探很快就明白了为什么，他是坐着睡着的，坐在车里，奎刚的车里。  
　　他们现在就停在下午出发的地方，那个破破烂烂的旅馆招牌架下。天已经完全黑了，车灯也关了，只有花花绿绿不断闪烁的霓虹灯光透过前挡风玻璃照进来，提供了一点微弱的光源。  
　　“对不起。”欧比旺试着坐直一点，他身上搭着一件眼熟的大衣，而驾驶座上的奎刚这会儿只穿着衬衫：“我不该睡着的。”他将大衣从肩上推下来，并不必要的整理了几下才递回去。  
　　“没关系。”奎刚替他解开了安全带：“早些休息。”  
　　“你明天有空吗？”欧比旺纯粹因一时冲动提出邀约，示意搁在仪表盘上的卷宗：“我有点……如果你对案子有点什么想法，我们可以讨论，还可以再看看卷宗。”  
　　“我会来找你的，晚饭之后。”附近的路灯早就坏了，车里黑洞洞的，他看不见奎刚的表情，只能瞥见一点微妙的轮廓，奎刚伸手过来，在他耳朵上方轻轻拨弄了一下，又立即缩到了椅背后面：“……我以为你沾到了什么，只是一点光。”  
　　“……没事。”有一些细小的霓虹光斑落在头枕上，应该就是这个让他看错的：“那么，晚饭之后。”  
　　  
　　侦探远远看着那辆雪佛兰转过街角，开到他看不见的地方，才意识到自己只拿了档案盒，把大衣和帽子落下了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　（八）  
　　   
　　欧比旺搭深夜长途巴士回了奥德朗，这样他可以在路上睡觉，免得把一整个白天加傍晚浪费在开车往返，他还是想赶上晚饭和饭后邀约的。  
　　奥加纳夫妇居住的海滨公馆离巴士终点站还有一段距离，侦探下车时正值清晨，七点钟不到，奥德朗的朝阳已经铺满树梢，但海边的高级住宅区还静悄悄的，在这片黄金之地，连佣人都不需起的那么早。他本来不打算出现得这么戏剧化，譬如像个凶徒一样突然出现在主人床边，弄得一家不得安眠之类的，现在看来他注定是个不速之客。  
　　通过闭路电视告知了姓名和来意后，奥加纳家的管家犹豫的表示主人现在不方便会客，希望他不介意稍作等待，欧比旺当然不介意，房子周边的美妙风光正适合用来打发时间。草坪整齐丰茂，乔木和灌木被修剪成了各种巧妙的形状，车道两旁流线型的树篱，把人的目光引向湖畔私人码头，两艘游艇正轻巧地随着水波摇晃，天际碧蓝一望无垠。贝壳形泳池占据了一部分前院，收拢的遮阳伞竖在池边，房屋掩盖的后院依稀能看见板球场和秋千架的一角，舒适宜人的晨风带来了花圃里的甜香，这里不是两位孤独老人的伤心地，新生命带回了新的希望。  
　　很快，管家打开了通向主屋的篱笆门，女佣则在窗口匆匆一瞥，以把握迎宾的时机，将欧比旺请进会客室。透过房间外长长的门道，他看见起居室的壁炉上方挂着一副家庭照片，两位老人和两个孩子温馨的靠在一起，其乐融融的天伦图。这就是帕德梅养病期间发生的事，她在奥德朗产下了一对可爱的双胞胎，并将他们留在了外祖父母身边。  
　　也许他该找一些找上门来的，只要在这栋公馆里看上一眼，就能发现孩子们存在的痕迹。而奥加纳夫妇出于某些理由，或许是不愿让官方在双胞胎的抚养问题上横插一手，或许是不愿让外孙背负私生子的名声，或许是帕德梅失踪带来了种种顾虑，他们着意隐瞒了孩子们的存在，从未向警方或者受雇的侦探们提及过一丝半点。现如今，摩尔已经坐上了电椅，奥加纳夫妇逐渐放下心来，开始再度寻找失踪的帕德梅，拿钱办事的职业侦探调查的时候只会找人，而不会费尽周折的去更改官方认定的凶手人选，干些吃力不讨好的活。  
　　   
　　布雷哈·奥加纳让女佣取来了一整盒纪念品，全是关于莱娅和卢克——帕德梅留下的孩子们的东西，有小家伙们在襁褓中的照片，小小的手印和足印，纪念用的玩具和小衣服，各类证件、医疗记录、健康报告等等，出生证明被收在一本粉红色的文件夹里，父亲的姓名签为“不详”，而母亲一栏则签着“帕德梅·纳贝里·阿米达拉”。  
　　这是欧比旺第二次看见帕德梅的亲笔签名，她再次选择了阿米达拉这个姓氏，并将它签在了自己孩子的出生证明上。  
　　这种有法律效力的签名既不会也不能被随意杜撰，假如帕德梅还想保有孩子们的抚养权的话，即便当年的她不清楚，奥加纳夫妇也应该很清楚。  
　　“这很复杂。”贝尔·奥加纳抚摸着出生证明上的字迹，像是在抚摸一片蝴蝶的翅膀。布雷哈翻看着照片，其中一张是帕德梅怀抱双胞胎的合影，她的眼泪止不住的往下滴：“我可怜的孩子……”  
　　侦探略微眯起了眼睛，他常常听见这样的说辞，而往往复杂到难以解释的东西被解释清楚之后，剩下的问题可就一点也不复杂了：“请务必将所有事情都告诉我，如果您还想找到她的话。”  
　　“我并没有这个意思。”贝尔听出了欧比旺的话外之音：“此事至今也处于暧昧模糊的地段。”女佣为会客室里所有人都添上了一轮茶，贝尔等到她彻底从走道离开，稍微坐直了身子，十指交叉按揉着关节侧面，陷入对往事的回忆中：“帕德梅并不是我们亲生女儿，我们收养了她。”  
　　这并不在欧比旺的意料之外，帕德梅与奥加纳夫妇的长相并不相似。贝尔叹了一口气：“帕德梅也并不是奥德朗人，她出生于纳布的贫民窟。我第一次见到帕德梅时，她差不多四岁是我朋友阿瑞斯·韦鲁纳·阿米达拉的掌上明珠，像个公主一样生活在纳布希德官邸，对幼儿时期的贫苦没有任何记忆了。”  
　　“帕德梅的亲生父母还在吗？”欧比旺问。  
　　“不在了，阿瑞斯将她视如己出，努力平衡生活的和工作，想要当个合格的父亲，何必刨根问底呢。”贝尔想起了那时的珍珠一样的小女孩，神色却慢慢凝重：“几年后，我们受邀前往纳布参加了帕德梅的生日宴会，回到奥德朗不到一个礼拜，噩耗传来，阿瑞斯因车祸遇难，我们在丧礼时才知晓帕德梅已经被儿童福利署接管，工作人员准备将她的抚养权交给唯一剩下的血亲，她生父的亲弟弟，这家人居住在贫民窟的边缘，穷困潦倒。”  
　　“肯诺比先生，请你理解，我如何能熟视无睹？”布雷哈殷切的说，语调带着些微哽咽：“一个继承了大笔遗产的七岁女孩被送到贫民窟亲戚的手里，太可怕了。所以我想，为什么我们不继续收养她呢，我无法生育孩子，这会是上天的恩赐，阿瑞斯想必也更放心帕德梅和我们生活在一起。”  
　　欧比旺一时间几乎被说服了，但他保持了沉默，人一旦打开了话匣子，鼓励他们继续说下去方法就是做个安静的倾听者。布雷哈端起茶杯，用手指摩挲着，她有一些紧张，但更多的是坦诚：“我们动用了一些私人关系，花了一笔钱，接到孩子后连夜回了奥德朗。帕德梅被重新造册登记成我们的亲生女儿，以确保没人能从我们身边夺走她。”  
　　“但你们也为她保留了帕德梅·纳贝里·阿米达拉的身份？”欧比旺问。  
　　“我并不希望帕德梅忘记自己的故乡和我好友的抚育之恩。”贝尔满脸无奈：“现在看来，这个决定何其错误。纳布带走了她的亲生父母，带走了她的养父，最终连她一同带走了。”  
　　“所以，从法律意义上来说，莱娅和卢克的生母是帕德梅·阿米达拉，而不是帕德梅·奥加纳。”在这番巧妙的安排下，孩子们消失在了警方的视线之外。这会和案件有关吗？或许有，或许又没有，但非常值得查一查。实话实说，欧比旺对这种情况已经习惯了，客户总是出于种种理由对他隐瞒信息，实则大可不必，在这行里，如何骇人听闻的真相他都遇到过：“那么，如此严密的保护是为了什么？你们不觉得奥加纳小姐的失踪，有那么一点可能和当年的事情有关吗？”  
　　“在帕德梅考上联邦理工并坚持要到纳布就读之后，我们便已经开始着手防备。”奥加纳先生唤来了管家，不多时，一个浅灰色的文件夹被递到了欧比旺手中：“我们雇佣了专业人士调查帕德梅亲戚们的去向，看起来已经时过境迁，帕德梅和当年的小女孩本就不再有任何关系。”  
　　调查的结果显示，纳贝里家的人在拿到钱后便移居去了另一个城市，一直没有回过纳布，作为知情人的叔叔和婶婶也在这些年里过世，小儿子继承了一点财产和杂货店，两个女儿在结婚时就搬走了，他们都不知道还有帕德梅这个堂姐。接下来的调查是在三年之后，帕德梅刚刚失踪，奥加纳夫妇便立即怀疑到了那一边，但这家人对纳布发生的事一无所知。这些年，受雇的侦探们陆陆续续暗中进行了几次追查，最近的一次是在四年前，没什么有意义的收获，实际上，随着最后一个女孩结婚改姓，纳贝里的姓氏已经无人继承，这个出生于贫民窟的家庭不复存在。欧比旺大致翻看了一下，认为调查结果尚可信任，但出于谨慎，他还是提出要求：“我需要将这几份报告带走，再行追查，评估状况。”他一口喝完了茶：“那么，你们为什么要藏着孩子？”  
　　贝尔和布雷哈对视了一眼，有些迟疑的说明：“这是帕德梅的要求，她恳求我们在她从纳布回来前，都不要向外透露任何事情，但没有告知原因。”  
　　“但她一去不回。”  
　　“是的，她一去不回。”布雷哈微低着头，这戳到了她的伤心事。  
　　“我知道了。”欧比旺站了起来，对奥加纳夫妇点了点头：“感谢两位的抽出时间见我，请原谅我必须尽早离开。”  
　　“请您……请您……”贝尔用力的握了握欧比旺的手，有的话并不需要说出来。  
　　侦探拿上东西离开了会客室，管家已经在门口等着送他出去了。  
　　   
　　 


	9. Chapter 9

　　（九）  
　　   
　　“您好，平克顿侦探社，有什么能效劳的？”气温已经升高，而他的小办公室里几天都没进人，灰尘扑鼻，欧比旺转身拉开百叶窗，平克顿的业务真是越做越高端了，现在还雇上了接线员：“沃斯侦探在吗？昆兰·沃斯，请让他接个电话，亲爱的小姐，我是他的朋友，不是委托人。”欧比旺耐心的向接线员解释，这种职业性的顾客分流问题很可能要花掉他好几分钟，时间紧迫。  
　　电话那头很礼貌的同意了，线路切换的咔哒声后，另一个人拿起了话筒：“昆兰·沃斯，您请讲。”  
　　“是我，昆兰，好久不见。”欧比旺简短的寒暄了一句：“长话短说，我需要帮手。”  
　　“是很久了，欧比旺，需要我帮点啥？”昆兰的声音里有点刻意的幸灾乐祸，朋友才会这么干，拯救你于水火的同时收取嘲笑和调侃作为回报，欧比旺的心情也跟着轻松起来，作为朋友，昆兰总是最靠得住的一个。  
　　 “是我手头的案子，得核实一些人的情况。”欧比旺在桌上把奥加纳夫妇提供的调查报告副本摊开：“他们正好和你们分社在同一个城市，姓纳贝里，是一家人，大约二十八年前从纳布搬来的，详细的资料我稍后传真给你。”  
　　“二十八年前？兄弟，你哪弄来的烫手山芋？”昆兰感叹了一句：“主要是什么方面？多久要？”电话那边传来了沙沙的笔记声。  
　　“查一查报告上写的东西是否属实，以及所有和纳贝里家沾亲带故的人现在的情况，我需要知道他们是否和纳布再有联系。”欧比旺揉了揉脸，他前晚是在长途汽车上睡的觉，现在可不大舒服，但连回家一趟换身衣服的时间都没有，得立马再搭车回去，老天保佑：“越快有结果越好，今天晚上，最多明天，查到多少算多少，纳贝里家死的死嫁的嫁，这是个大工程，昆兰，我会按委托价的两倍付给你。”  
　　“其他呢？”昆兰敲了敲笔尖，自从欧比旺离开平克顿，他们的联系就大大减少了，但他了解自己的警校同窗，这家伙简直和背后长了个靶子一样净招事儿：“你知道，如果事态严重，我还是有几把好枪的。”  
　　“没这么严重。”欧比旺笑了：“只是时间紧迫，我得在明天太阳落山前挖出点线索，太多事要做了。”  
　　“行，今晚我会把查到的先传真过来，如果还有新发现，明天中午我会再联系你一次。”昆兰爽快的答应：“如果有事的话，你可以留言给接线员。”  
　　“非常感谢。”欧比旺笑着挂断了电话，然后从笔筒里抽出一支铅笔，在调查报告上挑了个空白处写上纳布汽车旅馆前台的传真号码，带上公文包出了门，楼下杂志社的秘书小姐应该会愿意把传真机借他用一用。  
　　返回纳布的长途汽车二十分钟之后就有一班，他得抓紧时间。  
　　   
　　欧比旺返程时一直在干活，他带了些需要花时间核对的资料，主要是当年的证人名单和纳布的电话黄页。当务之急是去找当年被警方讯问过的人面谈，看看他们有没有什么情况可以提供，但十六年过去，这些人的行踪很难掌握，如果还在纳布，电话黄页也许能行，但如果有人搬走、改名，甚至去世，那就只能求上帝保佑了。  
　　正如他所想，时移世易，十六年前曾接受讯问的学生大部分都查无此人，他查到了一个有可能的贸易公司经理，又圈出几个名字·中间名组合与当年相似的号码以备有人因为结婚而改姓，打算最后再一起打去确认。教授们只有一个名字对得上，毫不意外属于最年轻的那位，看样子讣告和调任公告也得查查。在校工的名册中他得到了意外收获，最后见到帕德梅的老宿管员，就是目送她沿着林荫道向市中心走去的那一位，已经年逾八旬，竟然还健在，正在城郊的绿地养老院享受退休生活。  
　　很好，“最后一眼”值得一次专程探访。  
　　欧比旺揉了揉额头，天已渐黑，他坐得腰酸背痛，查得头昏脑涨，但仍旧身处于迷雾之中，仿佛四周都是通路，又仿佛无路可走。  
　　   
　　侦探怀里夹着资料从长途汽车站一路小跑，入夜之后气温下降的很快，靠近旅馆所在那条街时整好七点钟，不算太迟，他还能进房间暖和暖和吃点东西。  
　　 不过隔着老远，欧比旺就瞥见旅馆的霓虹灯下站着一个熟悉的身影，奎刚已经提前到了，还是穿着他看惯了的那件大衣，独自站在灯下，目光定定的望着他来时的方向，显然是早就看见了。  
　　“等了很久了吗？对不起，我该在外出时和前台说一声，让他们给你开门，你可以……就是……进房间去等。”欧比旺知道自己说的有些离谱，字里行间的亲近意思也太多，但他就是克制不住。  
　　“我有很多空闲。”听起来奎刚并没有注意到他失礼的表达：“而且我习惯等待，毕竟干警察的，80%上班时间都是在蹲守，不是在这等，就是在那等。”  
　　“侦探80%上班时间都是在盯梢，不是走着跟，就是开车跟。”这话成功的把奎刚逗得嘴角一弯，和欧比旺想的一样，他笑起来好看极了：“往往还要小心别被蹲守的警察抓到。”  
　　“那你今天算逃过一劫，我不干这一行了。”奎刚状似随意的回答。欧比旺忍着没再问他当初为什么抛下工作一去不返的问题，顾左右而言他的问：“你怎么过来的？”沿街并没有奎刚那辆雪佛兰的踪迹。  
　　“走路。”奎刚给出了一个意外的答案。  
　　“从对岸？”如果他没记错的话，奎刚的事务所离这里的距离可够远的。  
　　奎刚点了点头：“有时候，就是想走一走。”  
　　“……我知道，有时候。”  
　　   
　　与其一直杵在路灯下窃窃私语，倒不如在去房间好好坐下再谈，也不知道奎刚吃没吃晚饭？欧比旺领着他去了前台，只剩一个招待在值班，是个有些肥胖的家伙，算不上年轻，正窝在椅子里，将擦得亮晶晶的棕色皮鞋架在桌子上，手里端着晚餐盘大快朵颐，丝毫没注意有客人到访。  
　　欧比旺按了一下服务铃，对方一个机灵缩回了脚，把盘子搁到一边，满面堆好了笑容：“您需要什么，先生？”  
　　“麻烦点单。”这间汽车旅馆的食物马马虎虎，但对侦探来说在可接受的范围内。  
　　“今天有肉馅千层面、填料烤鸡、培根土豆烩菜，简餐有总汇三明治和卷饼配火腿玉米沙拉，甜点有樱桃派。”招待眼都不眨地报出一长串菜名，从他嘴边的酱料来看，吃的是千层面，想必味道不错。  
　　奎刚摇了摇头表示不需要考虑他，既然如此，那欧比旺就乐得自己决定了：“来一份千层面，还要两块樱桃派一壶咖啡，送到我房间。”也许奎刚会想尝尝甜点。  
　　招待低头记下他的点单和房间号：“几套餐具，先生？”  
　　“两套。”欧比往转身欲走，招待却叫住了他，用一种柔滑又快速的语调开始兜售：“先生，还要些什么吗？？香槟？白兰地？”见欧比旺要拒绝的样子，又急忙从台下拿出几个包装得花里胡哨的纸盒：“您看看，小香水瓶，法国产的，附送一束玫瑰……”  
　　“不用，谢谢。”欧比旺连连摇头，扯着奎刚的手肘赶紧退进走廊，这种廉价旅馆的创收手段简直无孔不入。住在隔壁房间的女人掀开窗帘疑神疑鬼的窥伺，欧比旺想起来他早就应该松手，才放开了奎刚的胳膊，心烦意乱的四处翻找房间钥匙捅开门：“……一束玫瑰，真是发神经。”他偷眼看了看奎刚，这个男人却像影子一样安静，欧比旺伸手准备开灯，却又突然认为不开或许更好，他问：“你想要一束玫瑰吗？”  
　　奎刚跨了进来，三步，从欧比旺身边擦过，侦探关上了门，咔哒一声，将走廊的一切隔绝在外。  
　　“当然。”他说，声音飘在欧比旺耳后：“没人能拒绝玫瑰。”  
　　就像是一首慢歌的前奏。  
　　欧比旺在人为的狭小空间里转过身来，奇迹般的没碰到任何阻碍，他后退一步倚上门，任由奎刚侵入他的私人空间，然后伸手捉住对方整齐的衣襟和领带，拿到了他想要的吻。  
　　这就对了，侦探从见面的第一天起就打算这么做，他知道奎刚也想，不久之前，他还像在重重迷雾中寻找出路的旅人渴望指路明灯一样渴望着某个人，是谁都好，但现在必须得是奎刚。欧比旺懒洋洋的伸手扶上奎刚的后脑，掀掉那顶碍事的帽子，好让他们可以靠得更近，好交换更多的亲昵，他已经很多年没有亲吻过谁，以至于对触碰某人双唇的感觉十分陌生，竟会如此冰冷又如此甜蜜。欧比旺急切的跟随着奎刚的动作，想要彻底确定这个人尝起来是什么样的，摸起来是什么样的，他的思想，他的秘密，身上的每一寸肌肤，胸腹里的每一块脏器。  
　　就像一片片的拔下玫瑰花瓣那样。


	10. Chapter 10

　　（十）  
　　短暂的安静时刻很快被几声敲门声打断了，夹带着金属餐车碰到木门的刺耳噪音，旅馆招待在外面犹嫌不足的扯开嗓子喊着：“先生，您的晚餐，先生？”  
　　奎刚的肩膀肉眼可见的垮下去了一点，他把脸埋在欧比旺的头发里，收紧臂膀的动作就像怀里抱着这世上他能拥抱的唯一一个人：“能不能别开门？”这样贴着耳边的缓慢吐字极具说服力，欧比旺差一点点就被诱惑到了，如果不是胃部传来了几声抗议的话。  
　　咕噜声过后，两个人几乎是瞬间破了功，奎刚闷笑着松开手向后退了两步，欧比旺感觉自己脸上莫名发热，他愤恨的瞪了自己不争气的胃，以示他的坚定立场和严正警告，才胡乱放招待进来。  
　　门还没全开，招待就立即将餐车叮铃当啷的推了进来，看也不看的房间中央送，险些压到奎刚的脚。“小心，能不能看点路！”欧比旺忍不住呵斥道，对方敷衍的点头哈腰了两下，把晚餐摆在小茶桌上，然后从餐车下层掏出一份文件来：“先生，您的传真。”他脚下站着不动，眼睛却骨碌碌向侦探的口袋打量，直到欧比旺掏出钱包付了小费，才把东西递过来，挤出笑脸说了些类似有需要请随时叫我之类的客套话就立即离开了，想必是急着数他的小费。  
　　传真是昆兰发来的，内容很短。欧比旺粗略读了读，主要在说明他上午传真过去的调查报告结论基本属实，同时带了一条脚注：纳贝里家还有后人，明天上午将登门，届时联系。  
　　明天上午他也有一间养老院要去，这也算是变相的兵分两头了。  
　　“你做了很多工作。”贴近的说话声让欧比旺一惊之下回头，奎刚不知什么时候走了过来，正倾身从他肩膀上方看传真内容，还得寸进尺的从背后贴上来，将他抱在臂弯中。侦探觉得有那么一点儿不自在，多年的工作下来让他早已不习惯与人亲近，但这位前·警长先生靠近时太过理所当然，他也并不是真的想要拒绝。  
　　“噢，我从不白拿雇主的钱。”欧比旺向后靠了一点，举起传真似乎是想让奎刚看得更方便些，却刻意在说话时轻吹了一口气，奎刚猛退了一步，耳尖通红无辜受害。欧比旺窃笑着翻了翻纸张，确保没有遗漏，几步走到正对着床的那一面墙边，将传真信纸压平，钉在他安的软木揭示板上。现在板子上已经被各种线索占满，乱中有序的钉着照片、新闻报道摘录、简讯纸条、卷宗单页，还有不少粉笔涂写的箭头和文字。欧比旺把绿地养老院的地址抄上去，着重打了个圈，希望这一趟值得他花掉宝贵的一上午，然后转身问道：“我明天要去见见那位老校工，你一道来吗？毕竟当年你和她谈过话。”  
　　“恐怕不行。”奎刚并没有解释自己明天上午不能出现的原因，他的注意力被别的东西吸引走了。揭示板正中间钉着当年警局新闻发布会的照片，不是模糊的报纸翻印，而是用胶片洗的，欧比旺特意找来丰富他的板面，帮助理清思维，谁知今天被当事人瞧见了。  
　　“我都没有这一张。”奎刚凑近照片，他站在新闻发布台后的日子仿佛就在昨天：“像在照镜子。”  
　　“是，就像在照镜子。”欧比旺喃喃地说，他在观察着这个奇异的场景，同样的眼睛透过相纸跨越时间相互对视，假如奎刚换上警服的，就和相片里一模一样了，这有点傻，他就是相片的主人公，怎么会不一样呢。  
　　奎刚并没有看太久，他随后就闲适地在床旁边的小沙发椅上坐下，两条长腿舒展的占据了茶桌下绝大部分空间，欧比旺伸手将桌上的保温盖揭开，热气腾腾的千层面和樱桃派，看起来十分诱人：“相片送你？”  
　　“我更喜欢你留着。”奎刚歪头指了指茶桌：“还是赶紧吃吧，不然又要听你的胃唱歌了。”  
　　行吧，丢了一回脸，即刻就成了取笑的素材了。欧比旺拿起叉子狠狠地戳着樱桃派，想象自己在戳某个自得其乐的前警长那条既讨人厌又讨人喜欢的舌头：“尝尝派？”  
　　“不饿。”奎刚饶有兴致的看欧比旺放着正餐不吃先吃甜品，还用叉子掀开派皮光舀里面的糖渍果馅，不由得认为今天的晚餐势必要浪费一部分，真是相当任性的习惯。  
　　“你不要相片，也不要甜点，那你想要什么？”欧比旺喝了一口咖啡，好咽干净酥皮碎屑，他只是随口一问，但奎刚正正经经明明白白的回答：“真相。”  
　　“没人不想要真相。”侦探沉默了半晌：“……你知道，没那么容易。”  
　　“……而真相与你同在。”奎刚看着的是墙上的揭示板：“我感觉强烈。”  
　　欧比旺一时半会儿不知该怎么回答，他愣愣的喝着咖啡，觉得自己仿佛跑进了某本三流奇幻小说，且正担当着骑士的角色，拯救公主的任务被国王用剑锋压在肩上，身穿受赠的昂贵甲胄，被期望能屠戮巨龙。  
　　奎刚不知啥时候从地上捡回了自己的帽子，把它搭在脸上遮光，似乎是准备休息一会儿，可一等欧比旺放下叉子，他却又突然坐直了：“你有什么新线索吗？”  
　　“不瞒你说，我回了一趟奥德朗。”欧比旺清空茶桌，好将奥加纳夫妇给他的档案摊开来：“这背后可真有不少事儿。”侦探简要说了说帕德梅的身世，他对纳贝里家是否参与失踪事件持仍旧怀疑态度，而奎刚却听见了另外的关键词：“你说帕德梅曾经的养父是阿米达拉市长？”  
　　欧比旺立即从案卷上抬起头来：“你知道什么？”  
　　“他车祸身亡的消息当年在纳布轰动一时。我参与了事故处置。”奎刚沉默了一会儿：“我从警校毕业的头一年，一直在交通部门，这是我遇见的第一起有人身亡的事故。暴雨中车辆打滑侧翻，地处偏僻，救援久久不至，司机和乘客都没能活下来。”他摇了摇头：“一起彻头彻尾的悲剧，以至于每一个人都在问，事故到底是如何发生的。”  
　　“你认可最后的结论吗？”欧比旺问：“一场纯粹的交通意外？”  
　　奎刚无奈的笑了笑：“太多人需要答复，交警队只能尽快结案，但这起事故太过单纯，我总有些不好的预感。”欧比旺明白他的意思，有的案子明明进展顺利，却有着难以言喻的不和谐感，就像是阵阵惊雷中难以分辨的那一声枪响。  
　　侦探模糊的听见了这一声枪响。  
　　揭示板正中牢牢地钉着失踪案原始卷宗里丢失的那一页，属于安纳金天行者的荣誉表格。欧比旺可没有那样自命不凡，认为这是有人在针对他的调查特意捣鬼。这一页很早之前便被有意或无意的抽走了，早在他搅进来之前，而无论是谁有手段拿走档案，想必很早便参与在这起案件中间。  
　　欧比旺和奎刚继续商讨，话题很快便转到了从前曾经办过的奇葩案件上，两人都有一箩筐或是啼笑皆非或是心惊胆战的经历。欧比旺觉得自己像是疯了，他从来没把这些东西和任何人分享过，他连自己被扒光扔进狮子笼险些丢了胳膊腿的经历都说了，这可是他决定要烂在肚里的。奎刚说的都是他当警察时办的案子，要知道，他甚至当过一段时间接线员，并且真的会有人固定在深夜打来，把报警电话当成某种热线用，希望这家伙在蹲大牢时好好学习为什么不该这么做。  
　　他们铁定聊到了后半夜，因为欧比旺记得，最后他已经在有一搭没一搭的说自己中学时的暗恋对象的事，那时他靠在床头有点睁不开眼睛了，却舍不得就这样睡着。  
　　他只记得最后有人吻了他的额头，向他道了一声晚安。


	11. Chapter 11

　　（十一）  
　　   
　　“是他……”面前的老人突然梗着脖子向侦探凑过来，眼睛里闪着炯炯的光。  
　　“谁？”欧比旺几乎不抱希望地问，老校工压低了声音重复地念叨着：“……摩尔，摩尔杀了那姑娘。”  
　　“摩尔杀了帕德梅，对吗？你是这个意思？”欧比旺躬身靠近，压低声音，老校工大概点了点头表示同意，可问起帕德梅失踪当晚所发生的事，她却又什么都说不出来了。侦探不自觉地用笔帽反复敲击着纸面，问话很难推进，整一个小时，老校工就这样颠来倒去的重复着类似的话，夹杂着手舞足蹈和含糊不清的呓语，更麻烦的是，每隔几分钟她就会忘记之前说的，又要从头问起。  
　　“我认识他，我看见他了。”老校工总算说了一点新的内容，可没等侦探细问下去，她就自顾自的撕扯起了膝盖上的毯子边，眯着眼哼哼。专职护士从宿舍区那边的林荫道走过来，脚步急匆匆的，显然是对于老人的身体状况有些担忧，想要尽快结束这场探访，只是碍于欧比旺捏造出来的“警察”身份，不好当面发作。  
　　欧比旺长叹了一口气，他无意为难护士，也不想惹来警卫被再检查一遍证件，那就只有接受白跑一趟的现实。“我们回房间吧，您也晒了够久的太阳了。”他将笔记本收到胸袋里，整了整衣襟，推着轮椅掉了个头，向住宿区驶去。  
　　“是他……长角的魔鬼……”老校工摇晃着转过头嚷嚷着，欧比旺敏锐的在其中捕捉到了新的关键词，连忙弯腰试图听得更清楚些，但老人含糊的句子实在难以分辨，只得作罢。  
　　专职护士有点不耐烦了，她借着和老人说话委婉的说明已经到了吃药时间，暗示侦探最好下次再来。  
　　欧比旺友善地将轮椅推进了病房，护士急忙替老校工掖上领巾，哄她吃药，老人蠕动着嘴唇，一面咀嚼药片，一面含糊地同护工絮絮叨叨。  
　　“……是的，是的，您认识他，我知道，您和我说过很多次了，躺下，睡午觉好不好……”老校工一沾枕头就委顿下去，下巴缩进脖子和被褥的包围一动不动。  
　　就算她曾经看见过什么，知道些什么，现在也早就被衰老带走。  
　　“女士，冒昧地问您……”侦探回想了一下刚刚老校工和护士间的对话，虽然十分不清楚，但他确信自己听到了些有用的东西：“她说的认识，指的是认识谁？”  
　　“是个连环杀人犯。”护工有些迟疑，她觉得自己有义务配合警察的工作，却又不想搅进麻烦里。  
　　“能详细说说吗？女士，这对案子的侦破有着相当相当重要的意义。”欧比旺摸出笔记本，摆出一副不得到线索誓不罢休的模样。  
　　“都是些陈年往事，您知道，当宿管员的挺容易和学生们打成一片，她之前就总说自己认识这个认识那个，前一段时间电视里在播那件事情，她就一直唠唠叨叨说自己认识那个连环杀人犯，当年是多么爱护他们这些学生之类的……”护士犹豫了半晌，眼睛瞟着老校工的衣柜，片刻后，她咬了咬嘴唇，过去翻找了一阵，从里面拿出本厚厚的相册来：“警官，您看看吧，我知道得不多，但这儿有些照片，您看看有用没有。”  
　　相册里的一些照片已经泛黄，应该是老校工这些年积攒的生活照，大部分是和学生们一起进行各种活动时的采风，有的是宿舍里，有的是在篮球场，其中一张像是飞梭竞速比赛颁奖时拍的，老校工自豪地站在某个学生旁边，分享他斩获荣誉的一刻。  
　　就算没有满脸满身的血红纹身，就算还是个青少年，摩尔依旧如此显眼，这是大学时代的摩尔，还没犯下第一桩凶案前的他。  
　　欧比旺捏紧了相片。  
　　“我需要带走这些，女士。”欧比旺不等护士反应过来，便利索的合上了相册封面，往胳膊下一揣：“这是重要证物，女士，隐匿证物可是犯罪行为。”  
　　“但是……我……这不是我的。”护士张口结舌，她不明白自己怎么突然需要为此事负责，她不想负责。欧比旺立即补充：“您主动上交做得太对了，等案子结束后会送还，但现在我得拿走这些，了解了吗？”  
　　十五分钟后，侦探驶上了回城的大道，与来时不同的是，他的副驾驶座上放着厚厚一本过去的碎片，里面有一点零星的指引。没有时间拿来浪费，欧比旺紧踩油门，将绿地养老院远远地抛到身后去了。  
　　 欧比旺在临近中午时回到了旅馆，正好赶上昆兰打来电话，昆兰替他大致排除了纳贝里家的嫌疑。但据其中一个人说，她父亲曾经被一个明显并非警方也并非私家侦探的怪人跟踪威胁过，推算正在当年案发后不久，有趣的是，来人并非想要寻找线索，而是威胁纳贝里家的人对帕德梅的一切闭嘴。随后，欧比旺接收了模拟画像的传真件，时间久远，久到这张画像的准确性本该大打折扣，但侦探还是在看到的一瞬间便认出了他。  
　　真有意思，这是他今天第二次看见这张脸了。  
　　摩尔。  
　　摩尔对这桩案子从未承认，却也从未否认。或许他并不是当年的凶手，但他深陷其中，以至于宁愿背负罪孽缄口不言。  
　　侦探不需要他说话，很多时候，人们的行为已经代替语言向他解释了一切。  
　　欧比旺向奥德朗海滨公馆去了一个电话，不多时，奥加纳先生便告知了他想要的信息。  
　　侦探从揭示板上摘下了属于安纳金·天行者的荣誉表格，前往图书馆，他有很多东西想查，尤其对于联邦理工大学的飞梭竞速冠军们非常、非常的有兴趣，他想知道在荣誉的光环没能照亮的地方藏着什么东西。  
　　欧比旺循着荣誉表格一项项的查阅相关的旧新闻，直到从胶片里发现一篇报道，年轻的安纳金夺得纳布市飞梭设计竞速大赛冠军，按照惯例，市长为他亲自颁奖。  
　　希夫·帕尔帕廷。纳布市长。  
　　老校工的相册中有一张照片，帕尔帕廷以更年轻的面貌出现在了摩尔身边，共享荣誉时刻。  
　　他曾经是阿瑞斯·韦鲁纳·阿米达拉的朋友，也是奥加纳夫妇委托的的中间人，他用自己地头蛇的便利身份替夫妇俩办妥了帕德梅的收养事宜，用钱了结掉女孩儿与纳贝里家的关系，甚至亲自将帕德梅的穷亲戚们送上了去往外地的火车。他是除了奥加纳夫妇之外的另一个，也是唯一一个知情人。  
　　摩尔只能是受他的驱使威胁纳贝里家，他想要隐瞒什么？他凭什么驱使摩尔？他和帕德梅是怎么接触到的？  
　　侦探把报道影印下来，他想和奎刚讨论一些细节，甚至有一个异想天开的猜想，但等坐上车才意识到，他并不知道该怎么联系对方。  
　　没有电话，没有地址，没有认识的朋友，亏得自己还是个私家侦探，却连这些也没弄明白。似乎每一次奎刚都是突然出现在他身边，然后又像雾一样悄然离去。  
　　欧比旺跟随着密集的车流驶下了跨河长桥，纳布难得有艳阳高照的时候，没有了雾气的遮挡，河对岸种植的行道树郁郁葱葱得刺眼。在他印象中，只需再开一小段，便能到达那个十字路口，通向奎刚开的事务所的那一个，但他在附近足足打转了有半个小时，也没看到任何一处眼熟的风景。  
　　 


End file.
